What is This?
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Pre PP . Danny is going to tell Sam his feelings for her tonight but things go wrong when Vlad shows up and throws into a strange world he's never seen before. Based on the oneshot What's This. A DPNightmare Before Christmas crossover. Ch 23 up Please R
1. Plans

**Danny Phantom What Is This?**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, he belongs to Nickelodeon and the Nightmare ****Before**** Christmas belongs to Mr. Tim Burton**

**Author's Notes: ArmoredSoul**** suggested I take my Danny Phantom Nightmare ****Before**** Christmas crossover oneshot **_**What's This? **_**and rewrite**** it as a multi-chapter fic. So here it is, don't fear **_**A Phantom's Blood **_**is still on. ****This is not on the same timeline as **_**A Ghostly Holiday. **_**Thanks go out to A****rmoredSoul for the idea and Shiva the Sarcastic for the inspiration for the original oneshot. **

**Chapter I: Plans**

**Danny**

"And so many scholars believe that Marlowe is really," Lancer said as the bell rang, "Now remember to read _The __Tragical__ History of Doctor Faustus _for tomorrow's lesson," he tells us as we leave for home.

"So Danny, what do you have planned for the weekend?" Sam asks me as we along the sidewalk.

My plan was to invite her out for dinner tonight so I can tell her how I feel for her. Yes, I am finally going to tell her that I love her; no more hiding and blushing. This was it.

"Uh…I actually I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner, we're going out to eat tonight. I might actually be able to convince them to take to Walburga's," I tell her. Walburga's is her favorite restaurant and was going to have my parents allow us to sit at separate tables so that we can be alone.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Danny," she says as she gives a strange look before blushing.

"Um…no, it's just that I thought it would give you a break from Caviar Night at your house," I tell her. I knew that I should have phrased it differently. I am such an idiot, now she'll probably never agree.

"I would love to Danny, when are you plan on leaving?" she asks me with a smile.

"Six," I tell her as I sigh in relief that she agreed to come with us. I wasn't going to blow this one come Hades or High Water; I would tell Sam how I feel about her.

"I'll be at your place at 5:30, see you then Danny," she says as she left to go to her house.

"Maybe for once things will go my way," I say as I approach my house and walk inside thinking of how I will tell Sam my feelings.

**Jack Skellington**

"Jack, Jack, I have terrible news," the Mayor yelled as he raced into my study. Normally, any little thing upsets him, but there was something about him now that me gave a bad feeling.

"Calm down, Mayor and tell me what happened," I tell him as I give him some water to calm him down.

"Thank you, Jack," he said as he took a sip and placed the cup back down. "I just got back from the library and found from the bookkeeper that a book's missing," he says as he looks around nervously as if he thinks he's being spied on.

"Well, that's good, that means people are reading," I tell him happily but that did not relax him.

"This wasn't any book Jack it was…," he whispers to me after checking to see if his alone.

I gasped in fear, "I see what you mean," I tell him trying to remain calm as possible. The item that was stolen was incredibly powerful and if it gets into the wrong hands it could spell disaster.

**Vlad**

"How nice, the little badger is going to tell the Goth girl his feelings for her," I said watching the information my spy cams had collected for me.

My cat who was sitting on my desk made a face of those words and then coughed up a hairball in disgust of that.

"Bad Maddie," I scolded her as I called in the janitor to clean up the mess. "Don't worry though, I'll make sure this is last romantic moment they have," I tell her as I pick her up and take her to see my latest work.

I walked over to my favorite painting and move it to the side revealing the entrance to my lab.

"Wait until you see this, Maddie. Daniel won't know what hit him," I told her as we walked down the steps and walked to my workbench where I had a strange device lying.

Maddie looked at me then at the device curious as to what it does.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise, my dear," I tell laughing as I pick it up and examine it, "Once I make sure he is out of the way for awhile I can kill Jack and leave Maddie for me," I tell her as I stroke her fur and laugh as I begin to plan my attack.

**Lock**

"Did you get it?" Shock asks me as I enter the hideout.

I don't answer her but simply remove my mask then place a large ornate book on the ground.

"I don't get it, it's a book so what?" Barrel says as he eats his lollipop and goes to pick it up.'

"DON'T touch, the last thing we need is the book to get all sticky," Shock says hitting Barrel in the head before opening the book up herself. "Now let see resurrections," she says skimming through the book.

"Do you really think this will work, I mean no one has actually _used _one of these spells in ages," I tell her incredulously as she continues to read.

"Of course it will work, we just to find the proper ingredients," she told me smiling as she finds what she's looking for, "Hmmm?" she says as she studies a sentence curiously.

"What is it?" I ask her with smile, hoping she was wrong and I was right.

"There must have been error when they transcribed this book. This one sentence is wrong," she says pointing the 'error' in question.

"The Body and Soul of one who is dead yet alive is needed to perform the ritual," I read, "That's easy, it means we need a vampire," I tell her sticking my tongue out her in victory.

"No, cobweb for brains, it would have said 'vampire' if it meant that, but don't worry we'll figure something out," she says as she closes the book and we start to get ready for the ceremony tonight.


	2. Myths and Legends

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Glad you like the story.**

**Chapter II: Legends and Myths**

**Sam**

After I got home, I went up to my room to pick something to wear for my dinner tonight. I looked through all my clothes (normally, I don't care about what clothes, but something told me that this was going to be special tonight) until I found a black dress with silk spider web gloves and a batwing shawl.

"There we go," I said as I placed the dress on my bed and went downstairs to watch some TV before it was time to get ready.

However, I couldn't concentrate on watching TV; emotions were welling up inside me. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest when Danny asked me to join him for dinner. I know he loves me but he hasn't the courage to tell me but now might be the time, or at least I hope so.

"Ah, cool _The Shining _is on," I said as I turned up the volume and watched the movie. The funny thing is this Danny's favorite movie too, but he never has time to watch it as he is always fighting ghosts or doing homework but hopefully tonight would be different.

**Jack Skellington**

"We've searched everywhere for that book and found nothing," the Mayor said combing through a pile of books worriedly. He was worried that if it was not found something terrible would happen like the last time it was stolen.

A vengeful spirit named Pariah Dark used it to make himself all powerful and overthrow the Pumpkin Lord. Soon a reign of terror ensued as Dark proclaimed himself king of ghosts and Halloween. Thousands of innocents were slaughtered as Pariah expanded his empire to the outside world.

It wasn't until a powerful witch was able to defeat Dark and banish him and his servant, a being known only as the Fright Knight, to the land of the dead that peace was restored.

"Calm down, it couldn't have got far," I tell him as I search through another stack of books.

"Jack, what if _he _has returned. The ghosts have heard stories that someone had awakened him. We don't have enough power to stop him," the Mayor said now frantically throwing books across the room.

I too had heard the story that Pariah Dark was freed from his Sarcophagus that the ghosts imprisoned him in and tried to take over the world. It was truly the end of the world as his Skeleton armies marched again, but just as hope was fading a mythical creature known only as the Halfa was able to repulse Dark's forces and send him back into tomb.

No one has ever seen him again; some say he only appears if Pariah is released others say he chooses to dwell among the living and might even have a family that he resides with. Many legends have emerged about this savior of the two worlds but no one is sure of the truth.

I was soon snapped back to the present as I heard the Mayor scream, "Are you okay," I ask him as I race over to him, thinking he was injured.

"No, it's the end of the world, the book's gone and who has it. I have to alert the town," he says as he races outside only to fall down the steps.

"Wait, we should keep this quiet for now, we don't know what's happening and there is no reason to start rumors," I tell him as I walk down and help him up as we go back inside hoping to find some clue of who took the book.

**Danny**

"Hey Sam, you look great tonight," I said as I looked into the mirror trying to think of what to say tonight when I see her. My mind was a total blank, I didn't know how to talk to girls (every time I tried to talk Paulina I would be a nervous wreck or my pants would fall down) let alone tell them that I love them.

I combed my hair back and sighed, "This is so stupid," I hissed upset at my klutziness. I took a deep breath and looked into my mirror, I was about to say something, when my ghost sense went off. "Of all the times," I moaned as I started to search for the ghost but it found me.

The box I had wrapped Sam's gift in started to glow and levitate. I watched as it opened itself up and heard a familiar voice proclaim, "I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Don't you have anything better to do besides pester me," I said as I got out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him up before he could cause any damage.

Once he was gone I went and picked up the gift from the floor and examined it. The fool hadn't damaged it and just needed to be rewrapped. I took out the skull and crossbones paper along with tape and scissors and rewrapped the present. "There, perfect" I said as I picked it up.

I walked back over to the mirror. I straightened my tie and fixed my hair until I had it just the way I wanted. "You can do this Fenton," I told myself as I picked up the gift and walked to the living room.

Mom was dressed in a lovely blue gown, "You look very handsome Danny," she said smiling as she put on a necklace dad had given her for their anniversary last year.

Speaking of dad, he was dressed in a suit and tie, he looked like he was being tortured, "I can't see why I can't wear my jumpsuit," he complained playing with his collar. "I think I'm choking," he yells as he leans over a chair and gives himself the Heimlich maneuver.

"Jack, this is a classy restaurant and you can't go in there looking like an exterminator," she told him as she fixed his tie for him. "Think of it as undercover work, dear," she told him with a smile as his face beamed.

"Of course, this way the ghosts won't know it's me," dad said happily thinking of how he could ambush any ghosts that would come his way.

"Just try to behave Jack, please," she pleaded as I heard something outside.

I raced out the door and look around, "There's nothing here," I say to myself in relief only to be blasted to the ground.

"That's what you think my boy," I hear the cold voice of Vlad Plasmius say as he appears in front of me. "I hope I'm not ruining your date Daniel," he said in feigned concerned as he smiled at me.

"Yes you are," I say as I transform into Danny Phantom and blast Vlad but he blocks it. "You're running out tricks cheese head," I taunt him as I try to freeze him but he dodges it.

"Really, let me try something new then," he says as he produces a small gun from his cape and fires at me.

"AHHH!" I scream as the blast sends me flying through the air and hit a tree. I look down at the wound and see my suit burned and my skin charred.

"You like it Daniel, I call it my Ecto-Disintegrator," he says revealing his fangs.

"I call it another failed plan," I retort as I go to blast him but only to find out nothing happened. "Hey my powers!" I shout as I try again. I scream in pain as electricity surges through my body forcing me to my knees.

"Isn't that something, right now your body is fighting to stay together and transferring your ghost energy in order to do so. The shock you felt was your atoms unraveling; I would try not to exert too much energy as it would speed up the disintegration," he said as he took aim and fired at me again, but I managed to dodge it and run.

"I have to get out of here," I panted as I raced away with Vlad closing in behind.

**Lock**

"We have almost everything we need, except that one item," I tell my cohorts as I go over everything that that we found so far.

"Don't worry, we have time before the appointed time," Shock tells us as she checks off the items on the list. "He'll be even more powerful than before," she said cackled happily.

"But what if we don't find this 'Body and Soul of one who is dead yet alive' in time. I mean the spell could be ruined," Barrel asked nervously flipping through the book.

"Don't worry we will," Shock told him as she snatched the book away from him and counted everything we had collected.


	3. The Tree

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva ****the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like the fic and you'll be surprised what I have planned.**

**Chapter III: The Tree**

**Sam**

"Now Samantha, remember to thank the Fentons for inviting and try to behave," my mom said, she didn't like the Fentons but I was able to convince her to let me go.

"I will, mom," I say wearily as I walked out the door and walked to Danny's. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited as something told me this would be the night Danny would spill his heart to me, but what would say to him in return.

After a few blocks, I arrived at his house. I walked up the steps and with trembling hand knocked on the door.

Jazz opened the door, "Hey Sam, please come in. We're just waiting for Danny to get back," she said as I walked into the living room where his parents were sitting.

Maddie was dressed up in a formal a dress, "You look nice, Sam," she said smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton," I said as I heard a crash upstairs and we raced up the steps.

Jack soon stumbled out of his room, he was trying to get his jumpsuit over his suit he was wearing, "Ah Sam you're just in time to go look for Danny, a ghost took him," he said as he fumbled around.

"Now Jack for all we know Danny just got sidetracked," Maddie told her husband as he helped him up.

While they were busy, I went back downstairs and walked over to Jazz, "Something's wrong, I can feel it," I tell her worriedly.

"I agree, I think we should go look for him," she said as I agreed and left a note for her parents before we went out to look for Danny hoping he would be okay.

**Jack Skellington**

"Jack, let's face facts, it's gone. It's the end of the world. It's Pariah Dark, the ghost king has returned," the Mayor said worriedly imagining that the specter had been freed and on his way here.

"I don't think so," I told him look at what the camera monster had recorded. It didn't show any ghostly activity. "Look at this whoever took is short," I said pointing to a shadow on the ground that looked like three people were standing on top of each other. "We have our first clue," I told him with a smile.

**Danny**

My heart was leaping out of my chest as I ran as fast I could away from Vlad and his gun. Every once in awhile I would slow down and what I see didn't please me at all.

My hands were starting to rot; it was kind of like what happened to Dracula in the movies. It burned like that too, a searing pain like I had stuck my hand in boiling oil. I knew had to do something or else I would be a goner.

"I think I lost him," I said as I slowed down and tried to catch my breath. I looked around at my surroundings; I am definitely not in Amity Park anymore.

I had no time figure out my location as I soon heard Vlad decree, "End game, Daniel," as he flew over to where I was standing. "Looks like you're out of options, my boy," he said smiling as he took out his gun and aimed it at me.

"I'm never out of options, Fruit Loop," I sneer as I manage to kick Plasmius' gun out of his hand. "Seems like you're out of options," I tell him smiling as I go pick up the gun but he blasts me before I can get it.

"Bad move, little badger," he said glaring at me as he took his gun and shot me in the shoulder.

I let out a cry of pain as I feel it burn me. The pain runs through my every nerve and it feels like I am being burned alive.

Vlad stares at me like a lion stares at its victim, "I can make this stop Daniel. I can take you back to my mansion and heal you. All you need to is renounce Jack and become my son," he said as he lowered his weapon and held out his hand.

I thought for a moment and smiled, "I will…," I said as I held out my hand, "…never join you," I sneer as I managed to gather enough strength to throw him over my shoulder.

"You'll pay for that boy," he snarled as he got to his feet and grabbed me by the back of my collar. "I'm sorry," he said as he pinned me to a nearby tree and placed his hand on my chest.

Soon I felt a surge of electricity rush through my body. It felt like I was having a heart attack and I could hardly breathe. I could smell my skin burning as the electricity exited my body and I blacked out.

**Vlad**

Once Daniel had passed out I removed my hand from his chest. The energy had burned through his suit revealing a welt in the shape of my hand on his torso.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," I sighed as I placed my fingers on his neck and sensed a pulse. The boy was still alive, but I could not let him be discovered as he might tell people who did this to him.

I gently picked up his body and looked for a place to hide him. I searched for awhile until I came to a circle of trees that seem to have doors carved on them.

"Oh dear, what a choice," I said as I looked for the perfect spot until I saw tree with a pumpkin on it and walked towards it. "Farewell, little badger," I whispered as I opened the door and deposited Daniel's body in it and flew back to my mansion.

**Lock**

"Okay, empty the contents into the cauldron," Shock said as Barrel opened a sack and watched as thousands of bugs were poured into the pot.

"Now to add a cocktail of wasp and scorpion venom," she said taking a phial and poured a liquid in with bugs and stirred it with spoon.

"Now for the powdered brimstone," she said sprinkling the mixture with a red powder and watched as the bugs were soon liquefied.

"When are we going to eat," Barrel said as went to taste it only to have Shock put his hand inside a bear trap.

"You simpleton, this isn't to eat, it's part of the plan," she snaps as Barrel retreats in fear.

"There is still one problem, we still need the key ingredient," I tell her looking at the book. "You know it without it we the potion is no good," I said worriedly as I looked at the book, the mystery of this last item was gnawing at my brain.

"Don't worry we will find it and when we do, there will be no more Pumpkin King," Shock said laughing madly.


	4. This is Halloween

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Tammy: Glad you like the story, the Nightmare ****Before**** Christmas is one my favorite movies too.**

**Shining Zephyr: Don't feel bad, I understand ****what's it**** like having no computer. Glad you like the fic and if I don't hear from you again, Happy Holidays.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: You'll just have to wait and see to find out. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter IV: This is Halloween**

**Jazz**

"Where did you see Danny last?" Sam asked as we looked for clues of to what happened to Danny.

"He said that he heard a noise and was going to check it out," I told her as a thought entered my mind, "You don't think he's hurt," I asked Sam worriedly as she was looking at something on the ground.

"Look at these burn marks," she said pointing to a blackened area on the road, "Something tells me our _wonderful _mayor might have something to do about this. Let's go pay a visit to 'uncle Vlad'," she said smiling as I followed her to city hall to go see our tax dollars at work.

**Danny**

"Ow, my head," I said as I opened my eyes and massaged my temples. "Next time, I have to keep my eyes open," I tell myself as I sit up to see where I was at.

Wherever I am it's weird, dark clouds seem to fill the air and buildings twist and contort in all directions, "Vlad must have really done a number on me," I say as I try to stand up.

Pain racks my frame as I manage to stand up; my knees wobble as I look around this strange place. Where ever I am it's not the Ghost Zone as there are no doors and I'm not floating. However it's cold like the Ghost Zone like it's perpetually autumn.

My head throbs as I walk around, "I need to sit down," I moan as sit underneath a barren tree.

Suddenly I fall back and hear a voice say, "Hey watch where you're sitting, those are my roots," I look up and see a face looking at me. It was then I notice that there are skeletons hanging on the branches.

"Uh…sorry, I'm new here," I manage to get out as I stagger away. Am I going nuts trees don't talk…or do they…, "get a grip Fenton, you're just exhausted that's all," I assure myself all it is Vlad's weapon taking its toll on me and I simply need to relax.

I continue walking until I see something, a large wolf like creature walking near me. My mind races with hope, thinking it's Wulf. I run up to him and say,_ "Wulf, estas mi Danny. Mi estas perdita bezon helpon"_(Tucker had taught me Esperanto so I could talk to Wulf without need of a translator).

"What did you say?" the creature asks me as he walks away confused.

"Okay, that was not Wulf and I made a fool of myself to a complete stranger," I tell myself as I continue walking. This place is filled with strange creatures (or maybe it's just my imagining playing tricks on me) like vampires, witches and, "Ghosts," I gasp as my ghost sense goes off.

I was in no condition to fight (note to self: thank Vlad for using that Ecto-Disintegrator on me) so I hid in a nearby cemetery.

"Are you sure this where the tree demon saw him," a voice said. I peeked out and saw two ghosts floating nearby. They seemed to be searching for somrthing, but what I have no idea.

"Yes, he was just like the stories said white hair and green eyes," his companion replied, why are they talking about me and why are there stories about me.

After the ghosts leave, I come out of hiding, "Where the heck am I?" I ask myself as I stagger in no particular direction. Pain seers through my body I'm so weak and I feel like I am going throw up if I had food in my stomach. Finally, I collapse on the ground and begin to wretch but nothing but dry heaves comes out. My body trembles from being so weak, I feel my eyes droop as I finally succumb to the darkness.

**Jack Skellington**

I was examining the video again, hoping to find some more clues, when the Mayor comes barging into the room.

"JACK JACK JACK, I was right it's Pariah, he's back the King of Ghosts returned," he panting as he tries to catch his breath.

"I've already told you it's _not _Pariah Dark, he's in the realm of the dead safely locked up in his Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep," I tell him sternly.

"Oh yeah, if it's not Pariah then explain to me why I just heard some ghost say they've seen the Halfa," he tells me excitedly as he looks around fearfully as if the Ghost King himself was in the room.

I must admit that I was taken aback by those words that the Halfa had been spotted. He's a celebrity both here and in the realm of the dead. He's the only one who could stand up to Dark and his forces but the tales that say his arrival is a sign of Pariah's release is a legend and no one knows the truth or the Halfa's motives.

"Are you sure?" I ask him curious wishing to know if there was any links between the events that are transpiring. If it is the Halfa why would he come to Halloween Town, this mystery is getting stranger by the second.

"Yes Jack, they said he looked like he does in the stories with green eyes and white hair," he explained to me panic stricken. "Jack, let's face facts the Ghost King is on his way," he says as he heads for the door.

"May…" I try to say but he won't listen to me he keeps blathering on about Pariah coming back and the world ending. I had to snap some sense into him, so I let out a blood-curdling scream.

"You're lucky my heart stopped years ago, or else you'd give me a heart attack," he says jumping out of his skin from fear and finally calms down.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but it was the only way to bring you back to reality," I tell him apologetically, "Look, we have no proof that it is even the Halfa the ghosts saw and if it is there is no proof that he signals the return of Pariah Dark. We have to approach this logically," I explain to him hoping he understands me.

"Of course, I'm sorry I got a little carried away," he said catching his breath, "but still we better keep our eyes open, the appearance of the Halfa is big news," he says as he sit down on a chair.

He was right, if the Halfa is here it is quite an honor and I am anxious to meet him. I want to find out if the stories of him defeating the Ghost King are true, but right now I have to solve this mystery of the stolen book as the fate of Halloween Town might be at stake.

**Vlad**

"I should have done this years ago," I told myself smiling at the fact that Danny Phantom was now out of the way at least for the time being.

I walk over to my mini bar, "This calls for a celebration my dear Maddie," I say taking out some Champaign and poured it to my favorite flute. "Here's to a future free of Jack Fenton and…," I began to say until I am startled by noise outside my office. "Oh fudge wafers, what now," I shout as the door busts open.

"All right Vlad, your little game is up, where's Danny," the voice of Danny's sister says from the dust cloud.

"Ah, Jasmine Fenton and Samantha Manson, what I can I do for you," I say smiling as the two walk into my office.

"Enough of the sweet-talk, fruit loop. Tell us where Danny is, or I swear I will reveal to the town that you're Vlad Plasmius," Samantha threatens as she pounds her fist on my desk.

"I don't think you want to do that," I threaten as transform into Plasmius and lunge at her but suddenly feel a shock throughout my body. I looked down and found she put the Specter Deflector on my waist, "Oh gingersnaps!" I curse as I try to remove it only to be shocked again.

"Now answer our question Vlad, where is Danny?" Jasmine sneered as he picked up by the collar of my shirt and stared me right in the eyes.

"All right," I say semi-defeated, "he's in the forest somewhere, that's all I know," I lied as she dropped me on the ground and left. Once they were gone I smiled and said, "Did I forget to mention the ring of trees with doors on them. Oh dear, how forgetful of me," and laughed as I went to the lab as to see if I can't remove this accursed device.


	5. Discoveries

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all w****h****o reviewed my fic.**

**ArmoredSoul: I was hoping you would find you****r**** here. I'm glad you're pleased with the fic and you're welcome, you were the one who came up with the idea to make it a multi-chapter so you deserve some credit.**

**Tammy: I know Vlad is evil, he's one my favorite characters and yet there are time I want to scream at Mr. Fruit Loop****. Glad you like the story. I can't speak Esperanto either so don't feel bad.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like the fic.**

**Jacklin Sparrow: Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter V: Discoveries**

**Lock**

"Lock! Shock! I think our problems are solved!" Barrel said as he came racing into the hideout with some supplies needed for the potion.

"What do you mean sugar breath," Shock snapped as she stirred the mixture, by the now the bugs had became a beautifully disgusting green slime.

"I heard some ghosts talking and they said they said they saw something called the Halfa," he said excitedly as he went to take a taste of the stew only have his hand put in a mouse trap by an angry Shock.

"What's a Halfa?" I asked confused as I had never heard the term before.

"Let's see…here we are Halfa: a creature that is half human half ghost. I think for once Barrel's deadweight brain actually worked," she said looking up the word in a book with a malicious smile. "The only thing is how are we going to catch him?" she asks trying to think up a plan.

"I think for once we should let someone else have the fun. Jack's bound run into him, I say we let him find and then when he's distracted we nab ourselves a Halfa," I tell her thinking of how much of a genius I am.

"Brilliant, let someone else do the work allowing us to take the prize," she said cackling madly.

"Yeah," Barrel said still trying to take sip of the brew only to be stung by a scorpion let loose by Shock.

"Come on we have to get ready for our guest of honor," she said as we left to prepare for the Halfa's arrival.

**Sam**

"Okay Jazz, do you have the Fenton Phones?" I ask her as I look at a list of items I thought we would need to find Danny.

"Check," she said as she placed in her ears, "Do you have the Fenton Finder?" she asks as she turns on the phones.

"Yes, along with the Thermos," I tell her showing her the Fenton Thermos in my knapsack, "Do you have the GPS device in case we get lost?" I ask her as I adjust the sack so it rests comfortable on my shoulders.

"Yes, I think we're ready," Jazz says as we start our trek through the forest in hopes of finding Danny safe and sound.

**Sally**

Lately things have been hectic, ever since that book was stolen all that Jack and the Mayor talk about is this 'Halfa' and whether it means that Pariah Dark had returned or not. He hasn't been like this since he discovered Christmas, so obsessed with finding the answer; I hope this does not end in disaster.

I decided to take a walk to get away from the chaos at home. The Town never looked better, since Oogie Boogie was destroyed. People are coming out more and seem happier. Even Dr. Finklestein seems happier (if that's even possible).

I was walking to the mausoleum (that's where I go when I want peace and quiet), when I saw something near the gates.

I walk towards it and find a young boy, he look no more than 14, with white hair dressed in a black and white jumpsuit. He had burns all over his body and was unconscious.

I kneel down and to my relief discover he has pulse, "Thank goodness," I sigh but quickly realize that he needs medical help. So, I gently pick him up and carry back home, hopefully Jack will have something to help him.

**Vlad**

Knowing those blasted pests, already they're searching for Daniel. I can't have them find them so soon, I need to distract them.

I press a button on my desk, "Skulker?" I speak through the intercom with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, boss," the hunter asks waiting for orders.

"I need you to go the forest and keep Daniel's friends busy for awhile," I tell him with any luck by the time his friends find Daniel; he will be nothing but an empty jumpsuit allowing me to destroy Jack and take Maddie for myself.

"You got it," he says as he signs off and leaves to do my bidding.


	6. Meetings

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**ArmoredSoul: Now, you didn't I'd let Danny just die would you, there'd be story if that happened. Glad you like the fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Glad you like the fic, yeah that is like Jack to obsess over things like this.**

**Chapter VI: Meetings**

**Jack Skellington**

"We've searched all over Jack and still we haven't found the book. I still think it's…," the Mayor began to say until I silenced him with a mousetrap.

"Please, Mayor, your panicking will not bring the book back," I tell him exhausted and annoyed. If we were going to find it he would need to keep our heads on our shoulders.

While we searching, Sally came into the room, "Jack, I found something you should see," she said concerned.

"I'll be there in a minute my dear," I tell her, my skull was humming with theories on who the thieves were and I wasn't going to rest until they were caught and justice was served.

"Jack, this is important," she says as she takes my arm and pulls me out of the room to the spare bedroom upstairs.

"Okay, you have my attention," I said as she opened the door and I gasped at sight before.

"Is that?" I ask pointing to the young man lying on the bed. He appeared to be in his teens with white hair dressed in a tattered black and white jumpsuit.

"I'm not sure, but he needs help," she says as I take out a first aid kit and began to tend to his wounds.

"Jack, what's going on, the cr…," the Mayor yelled as he came up the steps and saw the unconscious kid in the room. "Oh my, is that the…," I tell him before I silence him.

"We're not sure; all that we know is that Sally found him. He needs help, call Dr. Finklestein," I tell him as he leaves. I hope he doesn't make a scene out of this.

**Jazz**

"Ghost 50 feet ahead," the Fenton Finder said melodically as I followed its advice. We had searched for miles and still found no trace of Danny.

"Sam, I think I found something," I shout out to her as she hikes over to where I was standing. A hopeful smile played on her face.

"What is it?" she asked as she caught up with me, but before I can respond an unseen force hits me in the stomach sending me flying through the air until I hit a tree.

"Hello whelps," a sinister voice said as Skulker appeared from nowhere and smiled, "How I love a good hunt in the woods," he said aiming his ecto-rifle at us.

"You'll have to do better than that," Sam tells him as she takes out an ecto-gun and fires at the hunter who dodges it.

"HA, amateurs," he sneered as he fired an ecto-net at me. I tried to dodge it but I was too slow.

"Let her go, creep," Sam threatened as he pulled me in and hung me up on a tree.

"You should make fine bait for the bears here," Skulker laughed thinking I was helpless but you'd think he know better than that.

"I hope this works," I said under my breath as I took out my cell phone and dialed a number.

A few seconds later, Skulker's PDA beeped, "what now," he fumed as he glanced at the screen, "go to the zoo and buy everything dealing with Purpleback Gorillas," he says as his rockets activated and he took off in flash.

Soon the net vanished and I started to fall, but luckily Sam was there to catch me.

"I think you should lay off your dad's secret fudge stash," she said jokingly as I glared at her.

"Just kidding," she snickered as she helped me to my feet. "On a serious note, we need to look for Danny, who knows what Vlad did to him," she said as she took out the Fenton Finder and we continued to search for him, hoping he's safe.

**Lock**

"Operation get a Halfa is underway," I said as I spied on the mayor from our hideout. Jack had the Halfa in his care and soon he will be in our care and ready for the ceremony.

"Just one problem, with Mayor Blabbermouth announcing it all of Halloween Town will be at Jack's door just to get a glimpse of Mr. Halfa. How are we going to get out of there," Shock said impatiently.

"Yeah, it's not like Jack will let us into his house," Barrel says as he sticks his finger into the brew only to be electrocuted.

"Well if he won't let us in, we'll just have to make a visit after hours," I tell them as I begin to draw up plans to capture our prize and bring him back to our place.

**Danny**

Everything seems a blur to me; one moment I'm stumbling around in a strange town and next everything went black.

I don't even know where I am now; I hear voices around me they seem to be talking about me. I hope I haven't been captured by anyone who would harm me.

"He's just like the stories said," a female voice said, "I wonder if his eyes are green like they say he has," she continues. I shudder as I think about someone experiment on me.

"Do you think it's true that he defeated Pariah Dark," another voice asks astounded (how the heck do they know of Pariah Dark anyway). They seem to be impressed with me and my encounters with ghosts.

"I even heard he's friends with the Ghost Master of Time himself," a voice that sounds like a child says amazed.

"That's just an urban legend, besides no one living _or _dead has ever seen Clockwork in person. He might just be made up for all we know," another voice chided him.

The voices seem to quite down as another one says, "Please give him some space."

Finally, I gather the courage to open my eyes and what I see astounds me. I am lying in a bed in what appears to be a home.

All around me are strange creatures, vampires, witches, zombies, demons, and ghosts. They aren't attacking me though, but seem transfixed to see me as if they can hardly believe I'm real.

"Can I have your autograph, Mr. Halfa," a vampire says as he comes up to me holding a book and quill.

"Uh…sure," I say as I take the book and pen, "who do I make out it to?" I ask curiously.

"Count Schreck, S-C-H-R-E-C-K," the vampire tells me as I write down something in the book.

"There you go," I say as I hand it back to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Danny Phantom," he says reading my signature and walks away,

Soon bedlam erupts until a voice says, "please that's enough!" as tall skeleton dressed in a black tuxedo with a bat for a bow tie steps in and pushes the crowd back. "I'm really sorry for the commotion, it's not everyday that someone as famous you, the Halfa, comes here," he says.

"That's okay, I'm kind of use to causing a scene," I tell the skeleton honestly.

"I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, at your service," he says bowing and holding out his hand to me.

"Danny Phantom," I tell him shaking his hand and smiled.

"It's honor to meet you, Mr. Phantom," he replies smiling.

"Just Danny, if you please," I tell him feeling embarrassed to be called 'Mr. Phantom.'

"Sorry, I wasn't sure how to address a personage of your magnitude," he said. He went to turn to the crowd but was knocked down by someone barging into the room.

"Is he awake Jack? Is this him? Is this the Halfa," a short man dressed in a tuxedo with a top hat and spider for a tie and a red ribbon with the word 'mayor' on it asked as he races up to the bed and looks at me.

"Yes, Mayor," Jack says as he gets up and brushes off his tuxedo, "and he has a name, Danny Phantom," he informs the mayor.

"Mr. Danny Phantom as mayor here, let me be the first to welcome you to Halloween Town," he says smiling as he shakes my hand as a strange camera creature snaps pictures of us.

"Um…Thank you," I manage to say before Jack pushes the mayor out of the way.

"Yes, yes, I assure you that there will be plenty of time to meet Danny, but for now he needs to rests," he says as he pushes the crowd out the door and shuts it. "I apologize for the crowd Danny, as I said before it's not everyday someone famous shows up here," he says with a chuckle. "Before I forget, Dr. Finklestein will be here shortly to treat your wounds. He may be weird but he's the best," he says as he leaves the room.

"And I thought the Ghost Zone was weird," I tell myself as I lie down and get comfortable thinking about what weird place this 'Halloween Town' is.


	7. The Doctor

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**ArmoredSoul: I know what you mean, I too would like our favorite Ghost Boy's autograph. Glad you like the fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I don't do well with crowds either.**

**Chapter VII: The Doctor**

**Sally**

Once the crowd died down, I decided to go check to see if our guest needed anything. Slowly I walk back up the stairs to the room and knock on the door.

"Who's there," his voice answers back half defensive and half scared. I can't blame him, this is a new experience for him this town and is not what he's used to if the stories are true and he dwells among the living.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you," I tell him through the door before he allows me to come in.

He seemed healthier since I brought him back here, but he was still injured as there was only so much Jack's first aid can do. It amazes me that someone one of his age could defeat someone as powerful as Pariah Dark.

"My name's Sally, Sally Skellington," I introduce myself to him as I walk over to his bed. "I wanted to see if you needed anything," I ask him as I check his vitals to make sure he's all right.

"I'm Danny Phantom and I'm fine for the time being," he said shaking my hand and smiling.

"It's nice to meet Mr. Phantom or do you prefer Danny," I ask him to which he replies that he likes to be called Danny.

While we are talking, Zero came floating into the room and sat up on Danny's bed. He can be so rambunctious when it comes to meeting new people.

"Now Zero, get down, I'm sure Danny doesn't have anything for you," I scold the ghost dog who whimpers and gets down off the bed. "Sorry about that," I tell him.

"That's okay," he said as he took out a box of Ghost Dog Treats and whistled, "come on Zero, I won't hurt you," he said as he gave Zero a treat.

"You have a ghost dog," I ask him amazed with his skills with Zero.

"No, but a small one named Cujo follows me around, so I keep a box of treats with me in case he shows up," he tells me as he pets the ghost dog who barks with delight.

"Well, if you need anything, just yell," I tell him as I was about to leave when Dr. Finklestein approaching and decided to stay as the doctor can be creepy if you're not used to him.

**Danny**

Despite the weirdness of this place everyone that I have met is very nice, especially Jack and Sally.

While we were talking, I heard a sound like a scooter approaching, "What's that?" I ask a little nervous.

"That's Dr. Finklestein," Sally says as a bald man wearing a lab coat and goggles with a metal skullcap in a motorized wheelchair entered the room.

"You must be the Halfa," the doctor says driving up to my bed, "let's see those wounds lad," he says as he takes out a medical bag.

"First of all, my name is Danny Phantom and second you could say please," I tell the doctor indignantly, he could at least be nice about it.

The doctor just sighed, "Just show me the wounds," he grumbled as I showed him the wounds that Fruit Loop gave me. "Those are some nasty burns, my boy," he says as he studies the wounds.

"They were caused by an Ecto-Disintegrator," I tell him bluntly.

"I see," he says as places his hand on his forehead and literally opens his skull like a music box, revealing half of a brain inside. It was must disgusting thing I had even seen (it even beats the fact that the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady will have a child in the future). "I should have you fixed up in no time, but in the meantime, I would like to take you back to the lab to run tests on you. You certainly are a fascinating specimen," he says scratching his half brain as he bandages the wounds.

"Uh, no thank you. I would like to avoid being experimented on," I tell him, the last thing I want is to end up on dissecting table with doctors and scientists looking down at my guts.

The doctor simply huffs angrily at the fact that I won't be his Guinea Pig and takes out a large needle, "this may hurt somewhat," he says as he rolls up my sleeves up and injects me with some liquid.

"Ow, you call that somewhat?" I hiss as he takes the needle and cleans up what little bled was shed with a cloth. Then without saying a word leaves the room and slams the door shut.

"Pay him no mind, Danny. He's always like that," Sally explains to me as I rub my arm to ease the pain. "Here let me get you some ice for that," she says as she walks over and see where I received the shot.

"No thank you, I can handle besides I can make my own ice," I tell her as I rip of piece of fabric from my jumpsuit and use my powers to make an ice pack. "there we go," I say as I try to make it comfortable (which is hard to do when you had large shot in the arm). While I was trying to do so, a picture of me and Sam fell out of my pocket.

"Here let me get that for you," Sally as says as leans over and picks up the picture, "She's beautiful, is she your girlfriend?" she asks noticing how close me and Sam are.

"Thank you, and no that's my best friend Sam," I tell her blushing at the fact of Sam being my 'girlfriend' as she hands me the picture and I place it back in my pocket.

"It seems to me you're more that and when the time comes you'll find a way to tell her," she tells me. "I better let you get some rest, just call if you need anything," she says as she and Zero leave the room leaving me alone with my thoughts again

**Lock**

"There everything is set up, is the brew ready," I ask Shock as I hook up the last hose to the pump and test it to see if it's working.

"Yes, all we need is that Halfa and our plan can begin," she says as she gives it one final stirs and open the book to the proper page and places it on a stand.

"Yeah, how are we going to sneak into Jack's house without anyone noticing," Barrel asks as peers inside the cauldron and sniffs the concoction.

"Leave that to me, I already have phase two of Operation: Get a Halfa already planned out," I tell them with a devious smile as show them blueprints and laugh at how easy this is going to be.

**Sam**

"We've trekked through this forest for hours and still found no sign of Danny. I think Vlad lied to us," I tell Jazz as we stop to rest for a moment. It's not uncommon of Vlad to give false clues so to throw people off his back.

"We can't give up, Danny could be in serious trouble," Jazz said as she sat down to think for a moment. She knew that we couldn't just go searching blindly through the woods as we could be here for days looking for Danny, but with no clue as where he was last seen we are in the dark, but then I an idea struck me

"Wait a second, I've got it," I say with a smile "Jazz do you have the Boo-merang with you?" I ask as the wheels in my head start to turn.

"Yeah, why?" she asks as she takes out of her knapsack and hands it to me.

"It's going to help us find Danny," I tell her as I throw it and follow it through the woods hoping it would take us to a safe and sound Danny.


	8. Kidnapped!

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Chapter VIII: Kidnapped!**

**Jack Skellington**

After making sure Danny was okay, I went back to look for clues about who stole the book. "Hmm," I said as I rewatched the video noticing something on the floor of the library.

"Jack, Jack!" the mayor shouted as he came racing into my room excitedly.

"What is it, did you find the thieves," I ask him hoping he had some good news for me.

"Even better, I called my personal chefs and they're preparing a state dinner for Danny Phantom in honor of his coming," he said proudly.

"First of all, Danny is injured, he can't attend a fancy dinner and second we have more important work to do like finding thieves," I tell him massaging my skull in frustration.

"Oh, I see," he said switching to his sad face, "sorry to disappoint you Jack," he said as he walked out of the room leaving me alone to study the video.

"That looks like water on the floor," I say examining the puddle on the video; something tells me that the case will soon be cracked.

**Danny**

After that creepy doctor left was I able to get comfortable. Every once awhile, I hear a noise such as a ghost and feel the usual chill that I have when my ghost sense goes off or a cat mewing in the distance but it really doesn't bother me as I know that I am safe in Jack and Sally's house.

"Now to get some rest," I said as I propped up my pillow up and pulled the covers over me. I looked up at the cobweb covered ceiling smiling at the fact that Sam would think this is Heaven. Soon I feel my eyes close and I drift off to sleep.

However I soon snapped awake as I hear a noise outside, "Who's there," I call out as I start up. I get out of bed and walk around my room with a candle to light my way (I am still a bit weak to be using my ghost powers).

Everything seemed normal, "Must have been my imagination," I say as I head back to bed but suddenly trip and fall. "Hey wha…," I start to say before I am gagged and blindfolded. I feel my arms and legs being pulled back and tied up.

"Careful, he has to be intact for the ceremony," a voice of a young girl says I feel myself being thrown into some sort of container (a bathtub maybe as I could feel water on my cheeks and the coldness of porcelain on my skin.

Three other people then get in and soon I feel the container moving. "Soon the Pumpkin King will be no more and our master will rule forever more," voices begin to sing as I feel the container glide through the air and land on the ground and take off to somewhere I do not know.

**Sally**

I decided to check up on Danny as he had been quiet for some time.

"Danny are you okay," I ask as I walk up to the door and hear nothing, "Danny it's me Sally," I callout but again hear nothing. I began to dread that something terrible had happened.

I race into the room and find that he is gone and soon. I look around and see water on the floor, "Oh no," I gasp as I race to alert Jack of what happened. I just hope that Danny is still alive.

**Jazz**

We have followed the Boo-merang for hours and still no sign of Danny had been found; we even split up but still found nothing.

I was about to tell Sam that we should call it a night when I found some green blood on the ground, "Hey Sam," I call her on the Fenton phones.

"Did you find something," she replies curious as to whether or not I had located Danny.

"I found some ectoplasm on the ground, there's a trail of it. I'm going to see where it leads," I tell as I start to follow the trail.

"Okay, just be careful, I'll follow shortly," she replies as I continue my search.

I follow it for some time until I come to a ring of barren trees in the center of the forest, "Sam?" I call out to her waiting for her reply.

"Jazz what's wrong," she answers, thinking something had happened to me.

"You have to come here now," I tell her as I walk into the ring. I cannot believe the sight in front of me.

There are what appears to be doors carved on the trunks, "this can't be natural," I say as I examine the doors which appeared to be carved into various shapes (a turkey, a shamrock, a Christmas tree, an Easter egg, etc.).

I see the blood leads to one tree shaped like a Jack o' Lantern, "I have a bad feeling," I tell myself approaching the door.

"Jazz, I came as soon I could, what's up," Sam said racing up and looking at the trees, "what is this place," she asks amazed at the sight before her.

"I'm not sure, but something tells me that Danny is behind this door," I tell her as I place my hand on the door knob and slowly open the door.


	9. Terrible Sight

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**ArmoredSoul: Well you have to figure that they thought Vlad dumped Danny somewhere nearby and thought they could find him without it. Glad you like the fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you're enjoying the fic.**

**Chapter IX: Terrible Sight**

**Jack Skellington**

This enigma of the stolen book plagues my like the Black Death. The only clues were that the culprits were short and left a pool of water on the floor, other than that we were in the dark and it was driving me insane.

"Maybe there's something I missed," I said examining the video one more time and like every time it baffles me making me want to solve this crime even more.

While I was watching it, Sally came racing into the room, "Jack something terrible has happened," she says panicked stricken.

"That's great news," I tell her not really paying attention to what she was saying, my mind was too fixed on the mystery in front of me.

"No, something has happened to Danny," she said tugging on my arm but I pushed her aside not listening to what she was saying.

"Fine, if you won't help me, I'll find Danny myself," she tells me as she walks away. I still wasn't listening to what she said as my brain was too focused on the stolen book.

**Danny**

When my blindfold was removed I found myself strapped to a platform in a strange room. It looked some nightmarish casino and was lit in blacklights casting an eerie glow on the place revealing hidden images in the room and casting the same glow on the white parts of my jumpsuit.

My eyes dart across the room and find that I am attached to some sort of device via a tube.

"Hey what's going on," I shout as I try to break free but the shackles are too strong.

"Don't fight too much we can't have you injured before the ceremony," a voice says as a small girl dressed as a witch walks into the room. "You don't even look like you could handle a sprite , let alone the ghost king, but we'll change that," she says glaring at me.

"You'll be sorry you said that, I can _so _take you down," I threaten trying once again to break free but am unable to. "What are these things made of anyway?" I ask getting frustrated and exhausted.

"That's for me to know and you to never to find out," she taunts as she takes out a device places it on my neck and activates it.

Soon a wave of electricity rushes through my body, it feels like my muscles are going haywire, "Hey what's the big idea," I manage to get out once the shock leaves my system.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you, just teach you not to speak out like that," she hissed smiling, "besides we're doing you a favor," she told my before she walked out of the room laughing.

"HEY WAIT! AT LEAST TELL ME WHERE I AM?" I shout but the only reply I get is my own echo and the beating of my heart.

**Lock**

"How's our subject doing," I asked Shock as she walked into the chamber where I was reading the text for ceremony. Everything was in order we just needed for the moon to rise and we could begin.

"He has a big mouth, but he should be quiet now," she says pointing the electric prod in her pocket with a smile. "How's the spell coming along," she asks looking at the book from over my shoulder.

"Everything's ready and I've given Barrel some candy laced with Deadly Nightshade so he won't mess up anything," I tell her pointing to a sleeping Barrel in the corner of the room.

"Good, I can't wait for this to begin," she says anxiously, "Soon Halloween Town will have a new ruler and Jack will be no more," she cackles as I join in thinking of chaos that will soon begin.

**Vlad**

"Jasmine and Samantha have quiet too quiet," I told Maddie as I looked out the window of my mansion. Whenever those two are quiet it's usually a sign that they are going to ruin my plans and I can't afford that now.

Maddie leapt from my arms and walked over to my desk, "Call on a ghost to take of them, why Maddie that's brilliant," I say as I follow her to the desk. "But what ghost to call," I tell looking at a list of clients.

My cat meowed at me and a placed her paw on a name on the list, "Why Maddie you genius, you've done it again," I said as she revealed who she picked for this mission. "This is going to be fun," I told her as I transformed into Plasmius and left for the Ghost Zone to find my employee.


	10. Transformation

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**ArmoredSoul: Does this mean you're giving up on making a certain Fruit Loop pay, glad you like the story.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Is there any other Vlad besides insane Vlad, glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter X: Transformation**

**Jack Skellington**

After staring at the video and still finding no clues, I decided it was time for a short a break (I was having trouble staying awake).

I decide to see how Danny is doing. I walk up the stairs and approach the door, "Danny are you okay, it's Jack," I say through the door but get no response. "Hello Danny, it's Jack Skellington," I say again and again nothing, something is wrong.

I knock three times on the door and after no answer I decide to open the door. The sight that awaits is not a pleasant one. There was a huge hole in the wall and an empty bed. I look around and to my surprise I find water on the floor, "Just like the library," I say kneeling to examine the water. Soon I found another more disturbing clue, a playing card, "it can't be," I gasp as I race out of the room and go to alert the mayor what has happened.

"Mayor, we have an emergency," I tell him as I race into the study where he is looking over some check-in cards from library.

"What's wrong Jack?" he asks as he switches to his sad face and gets up.

"Danny has been Halfa-napped and it's the same crooks who took the book," I tell him as I show him the playing card I found.

"Oh no, but how could this be, he's dead," he says recognizing the calling card and realizing the danger Danny is in.

"Yes, but my theory is that his Hench-kids are planning to bring him back and if we don't act fast there won't be a Danny to save," I tell him anxiously as we race out of the room and go to save the Halfa.

**Jazz**

"What happened?" I ask I sit up, we must have taken a bad fall as both me and Sam were laying on the ground. I look around and find ourselves outside the gates of a cemetery. A cold wind blows through air sending a chill up my spine.

"Someone must have attacked us, because I feel like a truck ran me over," Sam said as she comes to and I go to help her up. She looks around at our surroundings, a faint smile plays on her lips, "Something tells me that this isn't Amity Park, but it is definitely my kind of place," she says taking in the sights.

"Wherever we are, something tells me that Danny came here and we better find him," I say as I take out the Fenton Finder.

"Ghost 1 yard away," the device chimed in as we walked to the graveyard gate and entered in.

"The Fenton Finder is going crazy," I tell Sam as the screen flashes and beeps like there's no tomorrow.

"I think I know why," she says as she points to a tombstone that has a shadow coming out of it.

"How dares to wake us up," the shadow says as it looks at us angrily.

Normally we would have broken out the ghost hunting gear, but seeing as we were in a strange place I thought best not to cause a scene.

"Uh…hi, there, I'm Jazz and this is my friend Sam and we were wondering if you could tell us if you seen this person," I introduce ourselves nervously as I hold out a picture of Danny in ghost form.

The shadow looks at it and smiles, "why didn't you say you were looking for the Halfa, he's at jack's house it's the large house on the hill, you can't miss it," he says pointing us in the right direction.

"Thank you," Sam says as we start out to find Danny.

"You're welcome," the shadow says as it goes back into it's grave and we leave the cemetery.

We walked for about two hours when we stopped to rest for a second, "Look I can see the house on the horizon," I say pointing to a tall house on a hill.

"Yeah, I…," she begins to say but stops midsentence as if something startled her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I ask nervously as I look around to see what could have spooked her.

"I think we're being followed," she said as she placed my her hand on my mouth, "You hear that?" she asked.

I could hear a faint sound approaching like a motorbike and gasped as I saw someone approaching us, "oh no, it's Johnny 13," I said as the specter drove up to us.

"You got that right girls, and I'm here to make sure you two don't ruin Vlad's plan," he said as he blocked our exit.

"You don't frighten us creep," I said as I took out the Fenton Peeler and aimed it at him.

"Oh please, you're worse than your dweeby brother," he said as he snapped his finger, "Shadow Sic'em" he ordered as Shadow appeared and growled.

I went to go for the backpack but Johnny blasted it to bits, "not so hot without your toys," he sneered as he revved his bike kicking dust in our faces.

**Sally**

Poor Danny, who knows what those three monsters are doing to him, but I will rescue him.

While I was racing to where they were holding him prisoner, I saw something a distance. It appeared to be two girls being terrorized by someone on a motorbike.

"Hey leave those two alone," I said as I raced up to the guy on the motorbike throwing a rock at him.

The man glared and drove up to me, "Hey Kitten, you have spunk, I live that," he said smiling at me, "how'd you like to be my girl," he said styling his hair.

"Sorry but I'm happily married," I tell him showing him my ring on my finger.

"Ditch that square and come with me," he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Let go!" I shouted as I tried to a pull away but his grip was strong.

"You're not getting away that easy, Kitten," he said pulling my closer to him.

"That's what you think," I told him as I undid my stitches causing him to go flying through the air and hitting a tree.

"You think you won, but I'll be back," he sneered as he got to his feet and ran away like a coward.

I turned to the other girls, one was dressed in a black shirt and blue skirt with turquoise eyes and red hair but it was her companion that really got my attention.

She was dressed in a black dress that was cut at the sides to allow her to move freely with spider web gloves on her hands and a black shawl over her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright shade of purple and her hair was ebony black.

"Wait a second you're Danny's friend Sam right," I asked her curiously.

"Yeah, who are you and how do you know Danny," she asks cautiously.

"My name is Sally, I found Danny wounded and took him back to my place but he's been kidnapped. I'm on my way to rescue him," I tell them urgently.

Sam looked at the other girl for a minute before responding, "Who took him," nervously.

"Three very dangerous kids named Lock, Shock, and Barrel and if we don't save him, who knows what they could do with him," I told them as they looked at each other again and agreed to come with me to save him. I just hope we are not too late.

**Danny**

"Everything is ready," the girl said as she came back into the room with a boy dressed up in a devil costume.

"Yes, I'll start the pump," the boy said as raced over to the machine and threw a switch which caused a green liquid to flow through the tubs connected to me.

The girl began to open a book, "Forces of darkness and every regent of the Infernal Lands shed your sublime darkness over our plan," she chanted as the book began to glow and levitate.

While I was watching this go on, I began to feel strange like I have bugs crawling over me, "I feel itchy," I say as I try to ignore the feeling.

The boy walked over to me and removed my gloves.

I looked in horror as my skin started bubble and bugs started to crawl out of me, "Hey what's going on?" I shouted as the bugs coming from my hands were joined by a parade of bugs from the floor.

"Excellent," the girl said as she and the boy smiled with delight at what was going on.

I tried to break free one last time but I wasn't strong enough.

"Don't worry, pretty soon you'll feel like a totally new person," the boy laughed as he and the girl laughed insanely and walked away.

What's going to happen to me I don't know, I just hope someone finds me before it's too late.


	11. Trouble's Close at Hand

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**ArmoredSoul: I'm glad to see you that you still haven't given up on your mission to give Plasmius his just desserts and glad you are so engrossed in the story.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I am the master of the unexpected****, you should know that more than anyone else my friend. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chibi-Nek0: I'm glad you like my story and hope you continue reading it.**

**Chapter XI: Trouble's Close at Hand**

**Jack Skellington**

"Do you really think it's him Jack," the mayor asked nervously as made our through the town to the fiend's lair in hopes of finding Danny.

"Would you rather it be Pariah Dark," I told him with a smile that instantly shut him up.

While we walking, I heard a sound like a motorbike in the distance, "someone's coming," I said as I pushed the mayor behind a tree.

Soon a man in his early 20s with grayish skin, dirty blonde hair, green eyes and wearing a gray jacket and a charm necklace came zooming towards us on a bike. "I may not have been able to stop the ladies but I am not going to let you squares interfere," he said as he blocked our path.

"Young man as mayor of this town, I order you to let us pass," the mayor said trying to sound official and intimidating.

"You don't scare me pops, Shadow Sic'em," he said as a Shadow Ghost appeared and started charging at us.

"Jack what do we do," the mayor said cowering behind as the shadow reared up and growled.

"I'll take care of this," I told him as I took a deep breath and let a shriek so blood-curdling it would it even frighten the Devil himself.

The shadow paused for a moment before retreating back to its master.

"You'll pay for that," the shadow's master hissed as he raised his hand let out an energy blast at us but I managed to duck behind a nearby tree and dodge it. "Ha! Take that!" the man said triumphantly, not knowing how wrong he is.

I had leapt up on the branches and ambushed him, "Who are you working for?" I asked him as I pulled him off his bike and pinned him to the ground.

"I'll never tell you," he spat as broke free.

"I'll ask you one last time, who are you working for," I said as I contorted my face into a horrible sneer and let out a scream that even made the mayor retreat behind me.

The man stared at a second before saying with trembling voice, "Okay, I was sent here by a man named Vlad Plasmius. He told me to prevent the boy's friends from finding him," he said shaking with fear.

"Is this 'Vlad Plasmius' in league with Lock, Shock, and Barrel?" I asked him menacingly hoping for a straight answer.

"Look man, I don't know who this 'Lock, Shock, and Barrel' are but all I know is that Vlad sais I was to keep Danny Phantom's friends from finding him, so he won't blab to anyone about what Plasmius did to him," he stuttered nervously as I let him go.

"Go, don't let me catch you in this town EVER again, get it," I growled at him.

"Got it," he gulped as he jumped up, got on his motorbike and left for parts unknown.

"Come on, Danny still needs us," I tell the mayor as we take off again hoping Danny is still safe.

**Vlad**

"Maddie…Jack, I am sorry to say that young Daniel is no more. He was killed while trying to run from a ghost. Apparently, one of _Jack's _inventions blew up while he was trying to operate it," I said looking into a mirror practicing what I was going to say to Daniel's parents when I go to visit them. Hopefully, Maddie will be so distraught over the 'news' (it was a lie, but who cares) that she will dump Jack and come racing into my arms.

While I was staring at my reflection, a button on my desk started to light up, "It seems as is if Johnny has something to report back to us," I told my cat as I walked over to the desk and pressed the button. "Yes," I say smiling with glee.

"Vlad this is Johnny, I wasn't able to stop the kids friend but I don't think that will be a problem though. This skeleton dude I ran into said that someone named Lock, Shock, and Barrel has him. I don't think he'll be our problem anytime soon," he said happily.

"Well that is good, keep me informed of anymore developments," I tell him as I sign off and walk back to the mirror. "That is the power of positive thinking, Maddie. You wish for something long enough and it comes true," I tell my cat as I smile at the fact that my beloved will soon be with me forever.

**Lock**

I watched as the transformation was taking place. Already his hands had turned to flippers and bugs now comprised a good deal of his body.

"You won't get away with this," he spat as he fought to break free but only succeeded in pulling his arm out of its socket. "Hey my arm," he screamed as he gazed at his arm lying beside him.

Soon, bugs began to pour out of the severed limb and marched to the Halfa's socket until they formed a new arm for the boy.

"What are you doing to me," he demanded to know as he watched his arm reform but the bugs didn't stop there. They soon crawled up his neck and face. "Get these things off me," he shouted as he rubbed his chin on his costume to hoping to get rid of the bugs, but to no avail. He panicked as they begin to creep into his mouth and tried to spit them out.

"Don't fight it," I tell him as he turns his head in disgust as the bugs continued to get in his mouth faster than he could spit them out. His green eyes flashed with anger as he sneered at me until his face was almost covered in bugs. Soon, our master will return and take his place as the _true _King of Halloween.

**Sam**

"Where are you taking us Sally?" I ask we race through the land in search of Danny.

This place is amazing it's like Goth heaven with all its twisting buildings, old graveyards, and spiral hills. However we have little time to take in the scenery as Danny could in terrible danger and it was up us to stop whoever had him.

"To their hideout," she said as we continued to run for several miles until we reached what looked like a rotten tree house with a cage for an elevator.

"How are we going to get down there," Jazz said as she looked down the chasm uneasily, "I don't think that cage can support the three of us," she told Sally nervously.

"we'll have to slide down the cable," she said as she jumped to the rope and slid down somewhat. "Come on hurry," she said as Jazz followed suit leaving only me on the other said.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asks as she noticed the expression of terror on my face. I am terrified of heights and thought of jumping across a pit paralyzed with fear.

"Yeah," I said as took a deep breath and looked at the rope, "This is for Danny," I told myself as I closed my eyes and made the leap. I sighed in relief as I could feel the rope in my hands and slid down along with Sally and Jazz to rescue Danny.


	12. Roll of the Dice

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**ArmoredSoul: Glad you like the fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: You won't believe what happens in this chapter, glad you love the fic.**

**Chapter X****II: Roll of the Dice**

**Jack Skellington**

"Who was that Jack," the mayor asked as we stop to rest for a second.

"I'm not sure," I told him, I wasn't sure if he was a demon or a ghost but whoever he was on a mission to prevent us to save Danny.

"Did you ever hear of that guy who sent him Vlad whatever?" he asked confused as he caught his breath. Everything that has transpired has him baffled and to tell the truth so I was I.

First Lock, Shock, and Barrel steal an ancient and powerful book, then kidnap Danny, and now someone named 'Vlad Plasmius' doesn't want us to find the Halfa. This keeps just getting stranger.

"No, I haven't," I told him plainly as we continued walking.

While we were searching I heard the mayor call out, "Jack, come look at this!"

"What is it," I ask as I race up to where he is standing and find Sally's stuffing on the ground. "This isn't a good sign," I say picking it up and looking at it, trying to figure out what happened here.

"You don't think they took her as well," the mayor asked worriedly as I placed the stuffing in my pocket and we continued our journey.

"I don't know, my guess is she probably went out to look for Danny. I just hope they didn't catch her spying," I said running faster hoping she was okay.

**Danny**

Have you ever seen those horror movies where huge swarms of bugs attack a person. It's pretty horrifying to see thousands of insects crawl all over a person devouring them in seconds. Well that is what is happening to me.

I watch in horror as millions of insects crawl over me, I try to shake them off but there are too many of them. They sting as they crawl all over me but I can't scream.

That is not the worse part; along with the bugs I hear a strange voice mocking me. "So this is Danny Phantom, huh. I thought the one who would have defeated the ghost king would be stronger than this," it tells me in a barely audible tone.

I cannot answer back as the bugs crawl into my mouth and nose preventing me from breathing but I was not feeling deprived of oxygen. It's as if there is some sort of symbiosis between the bugs and me making sure that I survive (if only for their own selfish needs).

Soon my entire body is covered in bugs, there are so many that I can barely feel my own body. I feel my eyes drooping as bugs crawl over them and soon force them closed as darkness washes over me and transports to Oblivion's shores.

**Sally**

"Where are we?" Sam's redheaded friend (who she identified as being Danny's sister Jazz) asked as we landed with a thud on the ground.

"We're one of the torture rooms," I tell them as I look around and see numerous gambling themed devices across the room with skeletons on the floor.

"Where do we go from here?" Sam asked as she looked around and shuddered at the devices in the room. "Who are these kids the Mendez brothers," she asked.

"Who were they?" I said confused by her comment but she shrugged it off telling me it didn't matter and that we needed do focus on saving Danny.

I looked around trying to figure out our next move when I heard something, "hide!" I said as we hid behind a roulette wheel.

"Are those the little demons?" Sam asked curiously as she saw them walking in the room.

"Do you see anything?" I heard Shock's voice ask as they look around the room, they must have heard us come in and were looking to us.

"Keep quiet," I told Sam and Jazz as they studied the two kids. I looked back at the two girls, Jazz was holding her noise to prevent a sneeze from coming on.

She tried her hardest but in the end she lost and let out a sneeze, "sorry," she said rubbing her nose sheepishly.

I went to say something but suddenly felt as we pushed out of hiding, "I found them," Lock said as he pushed us into view.

"So you thought you could rescue your Halfa friend, well think again," Shock sneered as she put chains on us led us away.

"Where are you taking us," Sam asked wanting know her fate.

"To our boss, of course," Lock said as we were dragged away.

**Sam**

Those brats took us to another chamber; this one looked like some sort of weird casino. It was lit all in blacklights that revealed strange images everywhere.

"Who lives here, the ghost of the Earl of Sandwich?" I asked sarcastically as I looked around at the strangeness of it all.

"Aren't you clever, little miss drab," a voice said as pair of a dice came flying out a door and hit me in the face. "However your luck just ran out," it continued as a large ghost (at least it looks like a ghost) appeared.

"Who are you?" Jazz asked the creature, "and what are you going to do us," she says trying to be braved.

"I am Oogie Boogie and you dolls are going to be playing a game," he said smiling.

He walked over to me, "What's your name beautiful," he said sending a chill up my spine. He walked over to me but before he could do anything I bit him.

"Ow, you'll pay for that," he snapped.

"You taste like bugs," I said making a face as I tried to get rid of the taste in my mouth. "Sorry, but you're not my type," I told him darkly.

"Of course, you love the Halfa, maybe this will change your mind," he said (how did he know that) as he peeled back his skin revealing a disgusting mass of bugs. They soon parted and revealed a terrifying sight.

Underneath all the bugs was Danny's head, it was tilted down like he was unconscious but his eyes were open. Bugs were spewing out his mouth and nose.

My heart broke at the sight, I wanted to reach out and remove the bugs from him, "Danny! Danny!" I shouted hoping it would rouse him, but he didn't move his eyes.

"Sorry, but Danny is not home," Oogie's voice said as the bugs covered Danny again and the skin repaired itself. "Lock and Shock, attach these three to some roulette wheels," he said as they strapped us to three wheels.

"What are you going to do to us?" Jazz asks as her courage dissolved before her eyes. She couldn't believe what was going o

"How much do you value life," he said in response.

She shrugged her shoulders, "You can't put a price on life, you know that Danny," she told the creature hoping to reason with him.

"I told you, Danny boy is gone, and you are about to find that everything has a price on it," he said smiling evilly.

We gulped at those words as we knew this might be the end of us.

**Jack Skellington**

We finally made it to their hide out. I could hear Sally's voice along two other females.

"What do you hear Jack?" the Mayor asked as he raced up to where I was listening in on what was happening.

"It's definitely him," I whisper to him.

"How are we going to get in," he asked me worriedly.

I thought for a moment, this was going to be tricky and if not done properly we could be caught.

After thinking for awhile, I saw the answer, "Follow me," I said as I walked over to a nearby grate and pulled it off so we could sneak in and rescue Danny, I just hope we're not too late.


	13. Playing Fair

**Author's Notes: I apologize for not updating but things have been hectic at my place so once again I'm sorry for keeping you waiting ****and also I am still working on **_**A Phantom's Blood **_**as well**

**ArmoredSoul: Don't worry those three punks will get what's coming to them. Glad you like the story.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Glad you like the last chapter it's only going to get better from here.**

**Chapter XIII: Playing Fair**

**Jack Skellington**

We finally made it to their hide out. I could hear Sally's voice along two other females.

"What do you hear Jack?" the Mayor asked as he raced up to where I was listening in on what was happening.

"It's definitely him," I whisper to him.

"How are we going to get in," he asked me worriedly.

I thought for a moment, this was going to be tricky and if not done properly we could be caught.

After thinking for awhile, I saw the answer, "Follow me," I said as I walked over to a nearby grate and pulled it off so we could sneak in and rescue Danny, I just hope we're not too late.

**Jazz**

"Danny, please listen to me. This isn't you," Sam pleaded with 'Danny' hoping that there was still some of her friend in that disgusting mass of vermin.

I tried to discern if there was hope for Danny but all I could see was malice in the dark holes he called eyes.

"You're right, honey," Oogie laughed cruelly as he took out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them. "This isn't like your precious Danny but it's just like me," he said as he held the deck to Sam's face. "Pick a card," he told her.

"Why?" she questions raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm giving you chance to live, girl, now choose a card," he said pointing to the cards in his hands with a cold smile.

"Fine," Sam sighed rolling her eyes and swallowed, "Queen of Hearts," she said upset.

"The card that is chosen is the Ace of Spades, sorry doll you lose," Oogie told her laughing as he threw the deck to the ground.

"Wait a second, the cards are all the same," I said noticing that there were multiple aces of spades in the deck.

"I never said I'd play fair, Red," he cackled as he as he pulled a lever and Sam's wheel started to move. He was about to say something else when he heard something. "Lock and Shock, we have some more visitors," he said to the two kids as they left to do his bidding, leaving us along with this monster.

**Jack Skellington**

"Jack what do you see," the mayor asked as we snuck into a room and looked around to see I find Danny.

"Nothing," I tell him quietly as I gaze at the devices in the room. A chill went up my spine as I thought about what they did to the boy.

"I think I hear something," the mayor said worriedly as his eyes dart around the room.

Before I could respond I spied something in the corner of the room. I motioned for the mayor to stay put and remain silent then walked to where I saw the movement.

"Hurry up we don't have much time," I heard a voice said as I peered into a corner and smiled as I saw Lock and Shock arguing about something.

I stealthily walked up to where they were hiding and grabbed them by the collar of their costumes, "Where is Danny?" I said as I hoisted them in the air and glared at them.

"We aren't telling you," they sneered at me defiantly unmoving that they will not reveal their secrets to me.

"Listen you two worms, either you tell me where Danny Phantom is or I will personally destroy your souls," I told them as I let out my terrifying wail.

"Okay, okay, he's in the main room but he isn't Danny anymore, we transformed him into Oogie Boogie," Lock said cowering in terror as I let them go and they led to where they had Danny captive.

**Sam**

"Please Danny listen to me, you're not this Oogie Boogie. You're Danny Phantom and Danny Phantom would never do this," I pleaded with him as he rolled a pair of dice in his hands.

"You're right sugar, Danny Phantom would never do this, but I'm not Danny Phantom," he cackled as he threw the dice and looked at the results. "Twelve, goodbye Goth doll," he laughed as he threw the lever and the lights went out.

"What the…," he said confused as I felt myself falling off the wheel.

I look around and see a tall skeleton in a tuxedo standing in front of me. I go to say something but he puts a finger to my mouth.

"Shhh, leave before he realizes what's going on," he said as he freed Jazz and Sally as he pointed to the way out.

We took his advice but didn't go far in case he needed help against this Oogie Boogie.


	14. Rescue Party

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**ArmoredSoul: Don't worry Danny's not out of the game yet. Glad you like the fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Glad you love the fic, my friend.**

**Chapter XIV: Rescue Party**

**Sally**

"What's going on," Jazz asked as we made our way out of the room and into a hallway. "Who was that?" she asked as stopped to catch our breaths for a second.

"My husband, Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King," I explained to them as started to run again but Sam stayed put. "Sam what are you doing, we have to go," I told her as I tried tp pull her away but she wouldn't budge.

"Sorry, but Danny is my friend and I am not going to abandon him," she said taking out a strange gun and looking at Jazz, "you with me?" she asks her.

Jazz nodded and takes out another strange gun, "it's a good thing we hid these from Johnny," she said as she followed Sam.

"Sam you can't do this, Oogie is dangerous," I told her hoping she would listen.

"I also can't let that 'Oogie Boogie' control Danny. I've faced worse threats than a sack of bugs with a gambling problem," she said as she and Jazz left to help their friend.

**Jack Skellington**

"Is this best you got Jack, it seems like you grown soft since last we've thought," Oogie said laughing as I dodged another of his traps.

"That's because I'm not trying to harm you. Despite what you say you're still Danny Phantom underneath the mount of filth," I tell him as he throws a lever and his slot shooters come out and fire but I duck and they hit Oogie instead causing him to yell in pain.

"You'll pay for that Skellington," he growled as he went to punch me but I grabbed his fist before he could attack.

"Listen to me, you're Danny Phantom, the Halfa you defeated Pariah Dark. You are a hero not the Bogeyman," I tell him as I kick him the gut sending him flying. "Danny, I know that's you deep inside Oogie. Listen to me you don't have to do this," I tell as jump behind him and surprise him.

"You're right," Oogie said, I knew he was lying and I had to be ready for whatever he had up his slimly sleeve. "I don't have do this," he said with a chuckle as he stepped back, "but I have to do this," he said as he pulled as lever and a whip came out and wrapped around my waist.

"Danny, please listen to me, you have to fight Oogie's control over you," I tell him as I fight to get free but the whip is wrapped too tight around me.

"Fight it, why would I do that. Have you ever had the power of life and death over someone? It's a thrill," Oogie said as he shuffled a deck of cards in his hands laughing. "And you're number is up," he said smiling as I swallowed at what was going to happen.

**Johnny 13**

Even though the skeleton told me to take a hike, Vlad wanted me to spy on the kid's friends to make sure they won't spoil his plans and he is one the one paying me.

I followed the squares and what I found amazed me, "I have to tell Vlad about this," I said as I got out my communicator and contacted him.

"Masters here," he said casually.

"Vlad, this is Johnny, I have something to report," I tell him as I continue to watch what is going on inside.

"What do you have to report?" he asks curious as to what I have to say.

"I'm not sure what happened, but whoever this Lock, Shock, and Barrel is they did something to Danny," I tell him watching the skeleton talking to that 'Oogie Boogie' person.

"What did they do to him? Vlad asks curious as to what was going on.

"I'm not sure but they keep calling him Oogie Boogie, should I interfere?" I ask him in case Danny is destroyed and Vlad wants him alive.

He was silent for a second and then said, "No, this might be a good learning experience for the boy," he said with a chuckle, "but keep me informed of any new information," he said as he signed out and I put my communicator back in my pocket and watch the events unfold.

**Sally**

Jazz and Sam had run off after Danny and I feared they would get into trouble as they didn't know their way around Oogie's lair and decided to follow them.

"They couldn't have gotten far," I said as I raced down the hall to see if I could find them.

I search for awhile until I hear something and hide. I peek out and see Lock and Shock searching the area.

"Come on we have to find those two before they escape," Lock said as he and his accomplice raced down the halls also looking for Sam and Jazz.

I was coming out to continue my search but I tripped and fell.

"It's the rag doll, get her," Lock said as he and Shock came after me but I manage to get up and out run them for awhile.

"I think I lost them," I said as I stopped to catch my breath only to feel myself being pushed to the ground.

"That's what you think," I hear Shock says as I see her and Lock tie me up and lead me away back to Oogie Boogie. I just hope Sam and Jazz are all right.


	15. Timing

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic and Happy Holidays to everyone here.**

**ArmoredSoul: Don't worry Oogie and the kids are going for what they did to Danny, glad you like the fic.**

**Avatar2468: Glad you like story.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Glad you like the story, my friend.**

**Chapter XV: Timing**

**Jazz**

"Do you have a plan to free Danny from this Oogie Boogie," I asked Sam as we walked down the halls and loaded our ecto-guns.

She paused for a moment as if to think of something before turning and replied, "I think I do."

She then explained to me that since Oogie knew of some Danny's thoughts, that there has to be something of Danny left inside him and she wasn't leaving until she rescued Danny and I don't blame her.

"The only hard part is getting back to the room where Danny is, we could be here for years until we find the right room," I tell her as I look around the corner to make sure we're not being followed.

"Well, Danny was in the room with the giant roulette wheel on the floor," she says as she opens a door and finds an empty room.

"This place gives me the creeps," I tell her as I look at the gambling devices in the room, "This Oogie Boogie _definitely _ has some problems," I said as I placed my hand on one of the devices, a motorized blade in the shape of spades.

While I was looking at the frightening apparatus, Sam pushed me into a corner. "Shh, someone's coming," she said peeking out to see who the intruders were.

"Now all we have to is find the other girls and bring them back to Oogie Boogie," I heard the boy say as he and the girl searched the room for signs of us.

They were about to leave when I accidently tripped.

"What was that?" the girl said looking around tensely as if something spooked her.

Sam glared at me as if to say, 'great move Jazz,' but before I could get up I saw those two kids staring at us.

"Looks like we caught some spies," the girl said sneering at us.

"Think again," Sam shout back as she got out her ecto-gun and blasted the kids. "Come on, let's go," she says as she helps me up and we leave the room to find Danny.

**Jack Skellington**

"You won't get away with this Oogie," I tell him sternly as I try to break free of the shackles he has me in but they are too strong.

"Are you a gambling man, Jack," Oogie asked with a sinister smile as he pulled a lever and revealed that he had Sally prisoner. "How much do you want to bet that she dies," he said as he took a needle and began to undo her stitches.

"Let her go Oogie, this is between you and me," I tell him angrily as growl at him.

"You're no fun, Bone Man," he cackled as he stared at sally, "How many stitches does it take to keep a living doll together? You want to make a bet Skeleton," he laughed as he continued to unstitch Sally.

"Don't worry Sally, I won't let him hurt you," I muttered to her trying to keep her calm and trying to figure I way out of this.

**Sam**

"I'm sorry Sam, it was an accident," Jazz whispered to me, I was still mad at her for blowing her cover but I was also trying to focus on Danny and how to save him from that Oogie Boogie.

"It's okay; we just need to focus on Danny. There has to be a way to reach him," I said thinking. I knew that there had to be some of Danny left in that thing and I wasn't going to leave until Danny was safe.

"But how, Oogie's control of Danny is too complete. He can't see anything," Jazz told me, it was then it hit me.

"That's it, you're a genius Jazz," I said taking out a small book from my pocket and flipped through the pages.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I flipped through the pages of the book.

"I read once about a similar spell and the only way it could be broken if one remembers that they are becoming their worst fears," I tell her.

"How are we going to make him see that he is becoming like Dan Phantom," she asked trying to figure out a plan.

Just I as was about answer everything froze and I saw Clockwork appear from the corner of my eye.

"I can assist you with that," the ghost said as he came over and put medallions around me and Jazz allowing us to move again.

"Who are you?" Jazz asked the specter as she watched him change into an old man and then back into a child.

"I am Clockwork, master of time. I have come to aid you in your fight to save Danny," he said taking a mirror from under his cape.

"What is that?" Jazz asked as the ghost held the mirror in his cape obstructing the reflecting surface.

"This is the Mirror of Deimos; it shows who ever looks at it their worst fear. You must not gaze in it, which is why I have the glass covered. If Danny looks at it, he will see what he is becoming and be freed," he said taking a cloth, wrapping the mirror in it and handed it me.

"Thanks," I tell him before he removes the medallion, starts time up again, and vanishes leaving us alone once more.

We continued to walk until I heard something, "get the ecto-gun ready," I tell Jazz as I take out mine and sneak up on door that my gut tells me that Oogie Boogie is behind there.

**Sally**

"Let's see that's 31," Oogie said as he undid another one of my stitches laughing, "not too many to go," he cackled as he continued his evil work.

"Danny why are you doing this, this isn't like you," I pleaded with him, hoping there was tiny bit of Danny Phantom left in him.

"I told you stop calling me that, your precious Halfa is gone and only the Boogieman remains," he snaps at me as he undoes the last of the stitches on my right arm and it falls away.

"Leave her alone," Jack shouted trying to get free but the shackles wouldn't budge.

"Don't worry Jack you're ne…," he began to say until something forced him to the ground. "What was that?" he said as he got to his feet only to be blasted again, "Who dares," he shouted.

"Us, you disgusting sack of filth and disease," the voice of Sam said as she and Jazz ran into the room, we were saved.


	16. Jazz and Sam's Bluff

**Author's Notes: I hope everyone got what they wanted for the Holidays. Anyway, I would like thank all you who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I'm glad you think that it's in character. ****Happy Holidays.**

**ArmoredSoul: I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring him into this one or not but I'm glad you approved of Clockwork's appearance. ****Happy Holidays.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Help has arrived and I promise you that Oogie's going to get his just desserts.**

**Chapter XVI: ****Jazz and Sam's**** Bluff**

**Sam**

"You think you can defeat me girlies," Oogie roared as he got up, "you are picking the wrong game to play," he said as he threw a switch and a spinning blade device descended from the ceiling and headed towards us.

I stood there frozen as I saw the blade for a moment before I got my composure and shot at with the ecto-gun. I fired several blasts at it but it was too fast to stop it.

"Sam, look out," Jazz shouted as she pushed me out of the way, "are you okay Sam?" she asked worriedly as she got out of the devices way.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You go rescue Sally and her friend while I take on the bug man," I said as I loaded my ecto-gun and went after the Boogieman.

**Jack Skellington**

It seems luck is on our side, just as Oogie was going to finish us he was stopped by two young girls. One was dressed in a blue shirt and black slacks with red hair and blue eyes; while the other was dressed in a black dress with a spider-web gloves and a batwing shawl. Both girls had strange weapons in their hands.

The redhead come over to me and undid our restraints, "You two better get out of here, this won't be pretty," she said as she picked up Sally's limbs.

"We're staying, Jazz, we won't leave you," Sally said as I helped her stitch herself together and ran to help the other girl fight the Boogieman.

"You can't defeat me," Oogie threatened as he pushed a button and his razor cards appeared with swords spinning everywhere.

"Sam look out!" the redhead (whom I guess is named Jazz) shouted as one of the blades cut Sam in the shoulder causing her to scream and pain and drop what she had in her hands.

"Looks like you bet on the wrong horse gals," Oogie said as he threw a switch and shackled them. "It's seems you two have drawn snake eyes," he said as he got out his deck of cards and shuffled them to decide our fate.

**Jazz**

"Please Danny don't do this," I shouted to my brother hoping he would hear me inside that sack of disease. There had to be something left of him fighting for his life inside Oogie Boogie.

"Don't worry _Danny _won't but _I _will," he said as pulled a lever and a three robots come out, "how lucky are you Jazzy-pie," he asked as I shuddered at being called that by such a sick creature.

"You leave them out of this Oogie, they're innocent," Sally shouted out as she picked up an ecto-gun that was lying on ground and shot him.

"You're playing the game doll face," Oogie said as he pressed a button and playing cards came flying at her.

"Look out," I shout as I push her to the ground as she dodges the razor cards but I am not so lucky.

I gasp as I feel one of them cut into my flesh, "Jazz are you all right," Sally asks as she gently removes the card.

"Yeah, but we can't underestimate him," I said as I stood up, "and we also can't forget that underneath there is our Danny and he needs us," I told her as I tried to think up a plan.

"You're smarter than you look red, but I still hold the cards," Oogie said as he revealed that he had Sam captured Sam. "How much do you want to bet that she dies," he asks with a smile.

**Sally**

"Well Jazzy-pie, what's your wager," Oogie said holding Sam tightly.

She just stood there, "I want insurance that you will play fair," she finally says looking Oogie in the eyes. Her own blue ones flashed with seriousness and the cunning of a poker player. "Well," she asked not moving from her spot.

"You are smart, but you should never trust the Boogieman," he said as he pressed a pedal and Jazz feet were strapped to the floor. "Now let see what you're worth," he laughed as a huge pendulum in the shape of a spade slowly lowered from the ceiling.

I could see that Sam was getting mad as she watch Jazz try to break free of the straps as the wheel started to spin as she was losing her balance.

Finally Sam could take no more and mustered every ounce of strength, "Let me go you filthy sack of bugs," she spat as she kicked Oogie in the gut forcing him to release her. "Danny, please listen to me you have to break free of Oogie's control," she pleaded.

"Sorry to disappoint you Gothie but Danny is mine," Oogie retorts as he reaches to grab her arm, but she backs away and ducks.

"That's what you think," she mutters as she picks up one of the guns she carried and shot Oogie.

"Bad move," Oogie said as he managed to get up and hit Sam across the face sending her flying. A small mirror slipped out of her backpack and onto the floor. "Any last words, Goth Girl," he snarled as he shackled Sam to the wall.

She smiled and flipped the mirror face up but not looking at it. "Yes," she finally said, "Look down."


	17. Not What It Seems

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like the story.**

**Chapter XVII: Not What It Seems**

**Sam**

"Ha, I'm not falling for that old trick," Oogie said laughing as I smiled at him. This had to work it just had to.

"Oh, but I dropped a thousand dollar bill on the ground," I say playfully hoping he'll buy it and give Danny a fighting chance.

"A thousand you say," he asks as a glint of greed shines in his sockets. He bends over and sees the mirror, "where is this money," he asks as he gazes into the mirror that starts glow an unearthly shade of blue that cast a aura over Oogie Boogie like a search light.

"HEY WHAT KIND OF TRICK IS THIS," Oogie roared as he tried to look away from the mirror, but couldn't.

"Danny can you hear me?" I ask him trying to reach the Halfa underneath those bugs.

He glanced up at me and asked in a frightened voice, "Sam?" as he tried to rip the skin away, "what's happening to me?" he asks pleadingly.

"SHUT UP DANNY BOY, NO ONE CARES FOR YOU!" Oogie snapped at Danny as he fought to subdue the boy but Danny wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Don't listen to him Danny, I care for you," I shouted to him. I could feel my heart breaking as I watched the internal battle raging inside him and felt my own battle in my heart. Emotions were leaking from it and corroding the stone exterior of a Goth. Finally, I could hold in no longer, "Danny…I…love….you!"

Oogie turned, "Sam," he said in Danny's voice, "Help…me," he called out trying to break free from Oogie's control.

"Danny, if you want my help, you have to free me and my friends," I tell him and wait for his reply.

He says nothing but with a shaky hand pulls a lever and I, Jack, Jazz, and Sally are freed.

I go up to him and place a hand on his face, "Danny," I cringe as I feel the course burlap on my skin but still lovingly stroke his face.

"Get these off bugs off me," he pleads as I move my hand up to the top of his head and use a nail file to break one of the stitches. As I go to remove the stitches he glares at me and throws me across the room, "Nice try baby, but you won't win," he said throwing a switch causing the room to shake.

I turn to others, "Run," I order them.

Jazz looks at me as if to say 'what about you' but I tell her that I'm not leaving without Danny and watch as they leave so I can finish my task.

**Jack Skellington**

We raced out of Oogie's lair faster than a bat out of Hades; lucky for us I know a way out that avoid most of the traps.

"What are we doing, we have to go back for them," Jazz exclaimed looking back at Oogie's hideout. I could feel her pain but it was too dangerous for us.

She raced back but Sally but a hand on her shoulder, "no, we can't," she said as tears begin to form in Jazz's blue eyes as she looked to where her friends were.

Suddenly the entire lair began to collapse, we all looked in horror realizing Sam and Danny never made out.

"Come on let's go home, we need to rest up," I said as I lead the way home. Our hearts were heavy during that walk; there was no way Danny could make it out alive.

When we got back to my place the Mayor was waiting for us, "Jack what happened did you get the book back, who is this and where's Danny?" he asked confused as to what's going on.

"I have some bad news, Mayor," I said as I told him the news after which he runs off to announce the sad news. Rest in peace, Danny, you'll always be a hero in Halloween Town.

**Jazz**

Sally had shown me up to a spare room where I could rest up, but I wasn't sleepy not after what happened. My mind couldn't fathom life without Danny, he's always been there and now he was gone, it wasn't fair.

I don't know how long I cried into my pillow until I had spent all my energy and drifted off to sleep dreaming of Danny and Sam and how they were torn from our lives.

**Sally**

Poor Jazz, she is taking Danny's lost hard. She had told me that she was more than Danny's friend but his sister as well and now she had to be the one to tell her family that he was gone.

"There has to be hope," I said thinking in my room of a plan. I don't know how long I was thinking when an idea hit me. "That's it!" I said as I raced out of my room and back to the remains of Oogie's hideout hoping I wasn't too late.

**Vlad**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DESTROYED?" I hollered through the intercom. This was not part of my master plan.

"Just what I said, there was no way the kid could be alive, sir," he reported back to me as I tied to control my anger.

"Go back and find the boy and don't come back until you are sure he's alive," I tell him as I change into Plasmius and blast the intercom to bits. Hopefully there is a chance that Daniel is still alive.


	18. Ressurection

**Author's Notes: First Post of 2008! Thank you to all who reviewed my fic and Happy New Year!**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like the chapter you'll find out what she's up to now. Happy New Year!**

**Shining Zephyr: Vlad is a Fruit Loop who knows what goes on in that tiny brain of his. Glad you like the fic and Happy New Year!**

**Chapter XVIII: Resurrection**

**Sally**

I ran faster than a demon to Oogie's hideout, my mind raced with thought of Danny and Sam, who were trapped beneath the rubble of the lair. Even though Jack and the Mayor believed him dead something deep inside believed them alive and I was going to prove it.

When I reached the remains, I saw that biker guy rummaging through it frantically, "the chump has to be in here, Plasmius will have my hide if he's dead," he tells himself as he searches faster.

I slowly walk up to the rubble and begin to search but stop when I feel someone grab me, "YOU," I hear the biker hiss as he turns me around and saw him staring at me, "You think you can stop me from finding the boy, well you're wrong," he said as he whistled and his shadow appeared, "take care of the girl," he said but before he could attack, I undid my arm and ran to and ran to a nearby torch.

"Let see how you stand up against the light of day," I said as I lit it and watched the light dissolve the shadow and the biker started to back away.

"Ah, man, perhaps another time," he said as he sped off leaving me alone to search.

I don't know how long I searched before I found their bodies underneath some stones, "Oh no," I said fearing the worse but my fear dissolved as I felt a pulse and smiled. "Come on we have to get you out of here," I said as I picked them up and carried them back Jack's house where they can recover.

**Johnny 13**

"I send you to do one simple task, ONE!" Plasmius yelled as he slammed his fist on his desk.

"Send me back, I'll take care of the doll and go back searching for the kid. I'll have Shadow track them down," I told him as I picked up a glass on the table and took a drink but spat it out, "Eww, diet soda," I said sticking out my tongue.

"Get out!" Plasmius roared as he charged up an ecto-blast and shot me.

"Yes, sir, sorry sir," I said racing out of the room before he gets more angry.

**Jack Skellington**

The town seems to be shrouded in gloom (a bad kind of gloom) as everyone mourns the loss of Danny Phantom. No one comes out of their homes even the werewolves have stopped howling and only the Mayor's voice can be heard as he declares the death of the Halfa.

"There has to be hope," I said as I walked back inside to check on Jazz. She has been taking this hard and hasn't coming out of her room.

I slowly ascend the steps and knock on the door, "Jazz," I say softly.

"Leave me alone," she says coldly as I open the door anyway.

"Jazz, it's me Jack, I want to see if you're okay," I tell her as I sit down in chair across from her bed. "I know you're upset about Danny, but it's not healthy to keep all these negative emotions inside you," I tell her as I hand her a spider-web handkerchief to dry her eyes.

"What do you know about this stuff, you've never lost a sibling," she snaps as she blows her nose.

"That's where you wrong, my brother vanished years ago," I tell her as I show a picture of my long lost brother.

"What happened to him," she asks as she takes picture and looks at it.

"It was said that a servant of Pariah Dark's kidnapped him in order to get revenge for his master's defeat," I tell her sadly thinking about how the servant named Fright Knight took him away to drafted as his personal servant. Never to be seen again.

She seems amazed that Pariah Dark was known here so I tell her the tale of how Pariah once ruled Halloween Town and how it was finally freed.

"Pariah did same thing to my town," she said cheering up and finally smiling.

"Why don't you come downstairs and have something to eat, it'll make you feel better," I tell her as I help her go downstairs to the kitchen.

While we were walking, I saw Sally came back and it looked she was carrying something, but I wasn't sure what but I had other things to worry about now.

**Danny**

I can't begin to tell you what happened to me after those bugs started crawling on me. Everything after that seemed like a nightmare to me.

I remember dreaming about being locked in a cage by some disembodied voice calling itself 'Oogie Boogie.' This voice would taunt me and say that I am worthless sack of ectoplasm and that no one cared for me and when would talk back it would laugh at me.

It seemed like hours I was trapped when I finally hear a familiar voice calls my name, "Danny, Danny!" it says. I call out to it but nothing comes out of my mouth but it continues to speak my name.

After what seemed an eternity it stopped and even Oogie Boogie's taunting ceased but was replaced with some worse.

I heard a demonic voice whisper, "I told you would become me and you have," I look around for the source and freeze in terror as I see Dan Phantom staring at me. "Welcome to the dark side Danny or should I say Oogie," he laughs as he shows me hurting my friends.

Finally words start to come out my mouth, "NO!" I shout fight to break free, "I AM NOT YOU DAN AND I AM NOT OOGIE," I scream as I feel my energy rising until I let it out in a Ghostly Wail before everything goes black.

When the darkness finally fades and my eyes are forced open by a bright light. I see shapes around me, "Danny! I am so glad you alive I was worried about," one shouts with delight, I recognized it as the one who called out to me in the dream. It was Sam; I was free from Oogie at last!


	19. Attraction

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**ArellaPhantom: I am glad you like fic and hope you continue reading it. Happy Holidays, my friend.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you loved that chapter. Happy Holidays, my friend.**

**Chapter XIX: Attraction**

**Sally**

"Jack! Jack!" I shouted as I raced down the steps to the kitchen where I saw him heading to last. I knew he was going to be pleased with the news I had to give him.

"What is it?" he asked as came bolting out of the kitchen in a panic, "Sally, where have you been?" he asks worried about my safety.

"I went back to Oogie's hideaway to find Danny and Sam," I admit to him at which he frowns sternly.

"Sally, you know that was dangerous and there's no way to be sure they survived, "he said angrily at the fact that I had done something so risky.

"I know but I had a feeling that they may be alive and I was right," I told him excitedly.

Jack was about to say something but stopped after I told him about Danny. "What did you say?" he asked perplexed and amazed.

"He's alive and I can prove it," I told him as I grabbed his hand and rushed up the steps to Danny's room.

**Jazz**

Jack had taken me to the kitchen to have something to eat. I really wasn't hungry but I thought it would take my mind off Danny.

Jack gave me some cheese and crackers (which was better than some of the other things I saw in the fridge) with some water to drink.

"Are you going to be okay Jazz?" Jack asks with a smile to which I nod and start eating.

My heart aches with Danny's loss, he was so young and had a bright future ahead o him but it was now not to be. The only light I can see is that he doesn't have to worry about becoming Dan anymore and he's finally at peace.

While I was eating, I heard Sally come in and after a few minutes take Jack upstairs to show him something.

I was curious and so quietly followed them upstairs and what I saw took my breath away.

Lying in a bed was Danny with Sam sitting beside him, alive and well, I couldn't believe.

"Always snooping on me huh Jazz," Danny said as he saw me hiding outside.

"You know I only do it because I love you," I tell him as I walk in with a smile on my face. "How did you survive, everyone was sure that…," I ask astounded that they were alive.

"To be honest, even I don't know how. I don't remember much," he said hanging his head down before Sam gently lifted it back up and smiled at him.

"All right, I think we need to leave the two lovers alone," Jack said as he ushered us out of the room so Danny and Sam could be alone and to tell you the truth he deserves it.

**Jack Skellington**

Once I left Danny's room, I went down to prepare a celebration in honor of Danny. It was going to be bigger than our Walpurgis Night Dance.

I called all my servants together, "All right we need to prepare to have all of Halloween town here. So I want a feast, dancing, excitement, the works. Send a message to the Mayor and tell him to come here at once," I told them as they got ready for what they greatest party this town will see.

After awhile, the Mayor came bursting in, "Jack, I got your message what's going on?" he asked excitedly holding flyers in his hands.

"Danny's alive, mayor, Sally rescued him and his friend. There's going to be a party to celebrate," I tell him excitedly as he switches to his happy face.

"You got it! Attention attention, Danny Phantom is alive, the Halfa lives come and celebrate this miracle, come one and come all," he yelled as he went to spread the news to everyone he could find leaving me to prepare for the party.

**Sam**

"How you feeling," I asked Danny as made sure he was comfortable.

"A little weak but glad to be alive," he said with a weak smile. I could see that he was trembling like he was scared."Danny what's wrong," I ask him as I hold his shaking hands to steady them.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" he told me nervously with a weak smile.

"Danny I've known you forever and I know when you're hiding something so spill it Danny," I told him sternly.

"Okay here it goes," he said before swallowing, "Sam, we've been friends a long time and I know I can be a clueless klutz but this time I won't mess up," he said inhaling and looking into my eyes, "I…I...love you Sam," he blurted out.

My heart stopped at those words, "Do you know how long I have waited you to say that," I told him blushing.

"As long as I have wanted to say them," he said as he drew closer to me until our lips touched and we shared our first real kiss, it was truly heavenly.


	20. Halfa Dance

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reviewing my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like the fic, Happy Holidays my friend.**

**Chapter XX: Halfa Dance**

**Jack Skellington**

Once everything was set in motion, I went upstairs to check on Danny and Sam.

"Are you two okay," I ask as I slowly open the door and see Danny lying on the bed with Sam sitting next to him.

"Yes, thank you for asking your highness," Sam says politely as I walk in.

"Please, call me Jack. I hope you two will feel better tonight as there's going to be a celebration in your honor," I tell them happily.

"A party? In my honor," Danny asked surprised as he sat up.

"Yes, almost everyone in Halloween Town is going to be there, so you better rest up," I tell them as I leave the room and head back to prepare for the party.

"Fantastic job everyone, I think Danny and Sam will be pleased," I said as I walked down the stairs and saw everyone hard at work. This was truly going to be the best party in history.

After watching get ready, I walked out to the balcony and saw Sally staring at the moon lost in her thoughts, "Penny for your thoughts my dear," I ask her as I walk up to her smiling.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking of how Danny and Sam remind me of us, when we first fell in love," she says still entranced by the moon.

"It is uncanny isn't it," I tell her as I gently turn her head and we share a passionate kiss.

**Danny**

Later on, me and Sam were getting ready for the party, "you don't think I like silly," I said from the changing room.

"No Danny, I don't think you look silly," Sam said playfully as I came out wearing a black tuxedo with white glove and spider for a bow tie.

"I feel ridiculous," I tell Sam with a frown on my face.

"This coming from Mr. Jumpsuit," Sam said with a chuckle as she straightens my tie for me, "come on we should be going," she said as she took my hand and we walked down the steps to make our entrance to the party.

We walked down the stairs and into a grand ball room, "Wow, this is amazing," I said as I looked at all the decorations (which much to Sam's delight were black and orange); food, and the multitudes of guest.

"Well, there are the guests of honor," I heard Jazz said as she came up to me and Sam. She was dressed in a black spider web dress with silk gloves. Her hair was braided and studded with black opals and onyxes that shimmered.

"You really pull Goth off nicely," Sam said with a chuckle as she thought of Jazz going Goth.

"Thanks Sam," she said holding back a laugh of her own, "come on, Jack's waiting for us at the head table," she said as she led out to the head table.

**Sally**

I smiled as Sam, Danny, and Jazz made their way to where we were seated.

When they had taken their seats, Jack stood up, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Halloween, it's my honor as your king to welcome three very extraordinary people. As you know thousands of years ago, we were under the the tyrannical thumb of Pariah Dark and only after the witches banished him were we free. However, to ensure that Pariah, if he were to escape from his tomb, a hero came forth and we are lucky to have him here with us. Please welcome Danny Phantom," he said as Danny stood up blushing.

The crowd was going wild as the young Halfa went to the podium, "Um, I don't know what to say. I'm not use to all this positive publicity. I would like to thank you for the warm welcome and uh….let the party begin," he says bashfully as he goes to sit down.

"Yes and our guests will have the first dance. Jitz, The _Danse Macabre _if you please," Jack said standing up as the band begin St-Saën's dark masterpiece.

**Sam**

I love this music, the Dance of Death is so hauntingly beautiful but I had little time to enjoy the music as Danny walked up to me.

"May have this dance, my lady," he said bowing to me and holding out his hand smiling.

"Why of course," I say as I stand up and we take to the dance floor.

We begin to waltz to the music, "You know you're a good dancer Sam," Danny says as he stride across the floor like an expert.

"So are you," I reply as I see Jazz dancing with a vampire nervously.

"It's a good thing Tucker isn't here or else this would be all over the web," Danny says chuckling as we glide on the floor. "You want to see a special move," he asks me nervously.

"Yeah, why," I ask as we suddenly lift of the ground, "Danny what are you doing," I ask him worriedly as I see we are above the crowd.

"Trust me," he says as we spin across the air and then swoops down only to rise at the last moment.

"That was amazing," I tell him as we finally land on the ground a bit shaky.

"I know," he says as the audience claps and Danny bows to the crowd.


	21. A Ghastly Couple

**Author's Notes: Now that **_**A Phantom's Blood **_**is finished I can focus all of my creativity at this story. Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Danny maybe a klutz but he can be quite the romantic when given the chance. Glad you like the fic.**

**Amber-Phantom: Sam is wearing the dress she was going to wear to dinner with Danny, a black silk dress with spider-web gloves and a bat-wing shawl. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapte****r XXI: A Ghastly Couple**

**Jack Skellington**

"All right that's enough dancing for now, the feast is about to begin," I said as the music stopped and the chefs brought in the food and placed it on the table.

Everyone took their seats and smiled at the feast before them. There were Snake-kabobs, Stinkweed salad, roasted lizards, and black wine along with other treats to tempt the taste buds.

"Before we begin this meal, let us give the traditional blessing," I say bowing my head, "In ancient days, when dark spirits, lead by their dread leader Pariah Dark, roamed the Earth terrorizing the living a pact was made to keep the peace. We thank the ancient spirits that led to this peace and established the Feast of Samhain to honor this pact. We thank you again today for brining the hero chosen to keep Pariah in his ancient tomb to our home. May he and his friends think warmly of their time here as long as they roam the earth, this we ask great spirits of old hear us now," I prayed as I looked and invited everyone to begin eating.

I noticed that Sam was grimacing at the food, "is something a matter, Sam?" I ask her concerned as she smiled at me.

"She's doesn't eat anything with a face on it," Danny whispered to me as I realized my error.

"Chefs," I said clapping, "Bring Ms. Manson, some salad," I said as they left but came out within a second.

"We beg your pardon Jack, but there are two ghosts inside the kitchen causing trouble," the head chef said worriedly.

"What type of ghosts?" I asked curiously wondering what kind of ghosts would dare to interrupt this feast.

"One of them calls himself 'the Box Ghost' and is stealing all the boxes," another chef answers, but before I can respond I notice Danny has gotten up and was running toward the kitchen.

**Danny**

When I arrived at the kitchen, I saw the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady wrecking havoc.

"You call this a meal, HOW DARE YOU CHANGE THE MENU!" Lunch Lady screamed throwing food all over the place. Meats, veggies, soups and even drinks were scattered on the ground.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST, BEWARE!" the Box Ghost shouted as he threw boxes all over the place laughing insanely.

"Don't you two ever give up," I said as I snuck up on them and gave them an ecto-blast. "I can't even have party without you two losers showing up," I joke as they get and attack me but I dodge them effortlessly.

"You will not stop us Ghost Child," Lunch Lady said as she ordered her meat monsters to attack.

"I think I like the ghosts who live here better than you," I tell them as one of the monsters grab my ankle and throw me to the ground. "This is so disturbing I don't even want to comment, " I moaned as I fried the monster and took on its siblings.

**Sally**

Everyone raced to the kitchen to watch Danny fight the ghosts.

He seemed like a different person, shining with confidence and intelligence. His eyes glowed with power as he fought the two ghosts with ease.

"Look at how fast he is," the Aquatic Girl said as she watched Danny fly across the room evading his foes with ease.

"Is this the best you rejects have to offer," Danny taunted as the female ghost sent hot water from the pipes to burn him only to have it freeze by Danny and shatter into a million pieces.

"How dare you insult my girlfriend," the male ghost said as he threw boxes at Danny who phased through him.

"I have things to do, so I'm going finish this now," he says taking out a strange device and sucks the two specters into it. "So long," he said laughing as he walked out.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" one of the witches said racing up to him excited as he smiled weakly.

"What do you call that device," one of the vampires asked amazed by the fight in the kitchen.

"PLEASE! Give the boy some space," Jack said as he escorted him back to the table with a throng of people following him.

I had noticed that Sam stayed behind; a frown on her face like something upset her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I ask her as I walk up to her, "Danny saved the party, you should be happy," I tell her with a smile.

"I know and I am, it's just every time he saves the day, the girls go nuts and he acts like I mean nothing to him," she says taking a bite of stinkweed salad while making a face.

"Did you tell him how you feel," I tell her as I look and see that he is rejecting date offers, "From what I see, Danny knows his limits. Perhaps, you need to lengthen Danny's leash and let the boy have his freedom. He won't leave you," I tell her warmly.

"Maybe you're right," she says as she walks up to where Danny is sitting and smiles.

**Danny**

After I had stopped the ghosts I was rushed to the front of the table to sign autographs.

There were thousand people lined to get an autograph, "now I know how Ember feels," I say to myself as I start signing autographs.

"Would you make it out Hagatha," a witch said as she handed me a book and signed it, "Thank you Mr. Phantom," she said as she squealed with delight as she ran off.

"Could you write 'to Count Radu have a great Afterlife your friend Danny Phantom'", a tall vampire said handing me of a picture of myself.

"Sure, your grace," I said as seriously as possible as I signed the picture, "There you go," I tell him.

"Mr. Phantom could I have my picture taken with you," a little zombie like kid as asked he jumped up to get a good look at me.

"Uh…sure," I say as I walk in front of the table and pick up the child, "it's a good thing I have Ghost Strength," I tell myself straining.

"Okay say 'slime'" the boy's mother says as we smile and snaps the picture.

"Now let's make this a real collector's item," I say as I start writing "to the zombie kid, stay in school and say no to eating living brains, your friend Danny Phantom," I say as I finish and hand it back to him, "Take care of that it might worth something years from now," I tell him as I go back to the table.

"Mr. Phantom how does feel to go to evil 'Invisobill' to hero in such a short time," a voice asks me as I look and see who asked the question: Sam.

"Well miss, you'll have to ask my girlfriend as she's my spokeswoman," I tell her teasingly as I kiss her.

"You're such a softy Danny," she says as she ruffles my hair and everyone laughs.

After awhile Jack stands up, "all right, we have more round of dancing before we close this party. Would those who would like to dance with Danny please form a line to my right," he said as all the ladies formed a line and the music started.


	22. Old Prey

**Author's Notes: We come to the end of another ****fic,**** I would like to send a thank you out again to Shiva the Sarcastic for the inspiration to the original one shot that spawned this story and ArmoredSoul for the idea to redo it as multi-chapter fic. Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: You got to love the idea of the Pumpkin King and the Ghost Boy in a dance off. I'm glad you enjoyed the fic and thank you again for the inspiration for the oneshot.**

**Chapter XXIII: Trick-or-Treat**

**Vlad**

"Skulker seems to be taking awhile to get back," I said as I sat at my desk reading a book, but was startled when I heard noise outside my office.

"Hey boss," the hunter said as he slowly phased through the door and entered the room.

"Skulker, how did the mission go? I ask him hoping he told he took care of the ghost boy for me.

"Well everything was going fine, I was even going to settle an old score, until this infernal device went off and I had to leave to look at a zombie gorilla," he said sheepishly.

"Don't make excuses Skulker, get out of my sight," I said massaging my temples as he left, why do I have such incompetent henchmen.

**Sally**

"Thanks for everything, Jack and Sally," Sam said as she and Jazz helped clean up from the party. Jack was right this was the largest party in Halloween Town history.

"Anytime, we were glad to have you here. I just wish it was under friendlier conditions," Jack said as he took down the banner. "You are lucky to have a lover like Danny, treasure every moment with him," he says thoughtfully. That was one of things I love of about Jack he can be so romantic and philosophic that he seems almost like a undead poem.

"I don't worry, they will," Jazz said laughing, "This town surely is amazing," she continued as she helped swept up the floor.

"I know we've been around for at least 10,000 years," Jack told her as he gathered the dishes and gave them to the dish washing monster who left to clean them.

"Do you have libraries or archives, I'd love to see them sometime," Jazz asked excitedly.

"Next time you're here, I'll take you to the royal library," Jack says as he goes to see how Danny is doing cleaning the stages.

**Danny**

"I AM THE BOX…," the Box Ghost shouted before I shut him up.

"Did you get the table cloth cleaned," I asked him as I put some silverware away while keeping my eye on the specter lest he creates trouble.

"The Box Ghost does not clean table cloths, he…," he yelled before I blasted him and he got to work right away.

"Is he always like this," Jack said nervously as he watched the ghost working. I don't blame him and I almost feel bad leaving Boxy with Jack but he did lose the contest and the Box Ghost is mostly harmless so it won't be too bad.

"Just make sure to give him a new box everyday or else he get's cranky," I told him as I finished sweeping up. "Thank you again for the party," I tell him as I put the broom away.

"Anytime, Danny, it was a pleasure to have you here," he said as I heard a clock strike the hour.

"Come on guys we better go to before mom and dad start to worry," I said as finished up cleaning.

Before we left Jack walked up to us and gave us a map, "just follow this map, it will lead back to your world," he said as followed us out the door.

"Thanks, jack, by the way are there any souvenirs shops, I want to pick a gift for a _friend_," I ask him with a grin on my face.

"Well, there's a general store near your destination, you might find something there," he says as we wave goodbye and take off for home.

**Jack Skellington**

"looks like we cleaned up just in time," I said as I watched the vampires pour in and sit down, "gentlemen, have a lucky evening," I tell them as I walk outside and look at the moon. This has truly been an unbelievable couple of days, even for Halloween Town.

While I was transfixed, Sally came out and walked beside me, "what are you thinking about," she asks as she lovingly tilts my head down.

"I was just thinking about Danny, who can believe that the Halfa is real," I told her awestruck and mesmerized by the silver orb in the Heavens.

"I know, it'll be something to tell our children when we have them," she said as I leaned closer to her and we kissed passionately.

**Vlad**

Slowly, I walked up the steps the steps to the Fenton Works and took a deep breath. I would need every ounce of composure to pull this off.

I calmly knocked on the door, "VLADDIE!" I heard the annoying voice of Jack shout as I looked up and saw my 'old' friend standing in front of me.

"Hello, Jack," I said trying to keep my cool, "I…," I started say before he grabbed my arm.

"COME IN V-MAN! HERE HAVE A SEAT," he said slamming me onto the couch with a thud, "MADDIE, BRING OUT SOME DRINKS, VLAD'S HERE!" he hollered into the kitchen.

"No, that's okay; I can only stay a short awhile. I just wanted to tell you some news concerning Daniel," I told him trying to act sad.

"DANNY! GET DOWN HERE!" Jack yelled, that can't be right Daniel's in some other dimension, he can't be here.

"Is this important da…oh hey Vlad, I was just about to come and see you," he said as he came down the steps and smiled.

"You were Daniel?" I ask him confused as to how he could be here, "and why is that, my boy," I ask him trying to keep my cool.

"I wanted to give you a gift to thank for the lovely vacation," he said as he handed me a box, "I had you _all _wrong, Vladdie. I thought you were creepy old geezer, but you're really a nice guy," he said smiling, for a second I thought his eyes flashed but not even Daniel is that stupid to do it in front of his parents.

"Well…I'm glad you enjoyed and thank you for the present," I said getting up and smiling.

"You're welcome, just wait until around 10:00 to open as it plays a special tune at that time," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I will…be sure…to do that," I said as I showed myself out and walked back to my limo. Once I was inside and the windows were up and fumed, "Curse that miserable fool, but one day you will be mine," as the car headed up to the mansion.

**Danny**

"Even though you can't see it, there's actually a black hole in that constellation," I told Sam as she gazed at Cygnus, the swan through my telescope.

I had invited her over for a special date tonight; I owed her one, since Plasmius ruined the first one.

"If you can't see it, how do you know it's there?" she asked as she turned to look at me, "and don't tell me because Clockwork told you," she teased me.

"What if I said Clockwork did the calculations and Steven Hawking confirmed it," I joked taking a sip of my soda as I watched her contently.

"Well, I don't need a telescope _or _an all knowing ghost of time and an astrophysicist to see this new binary system," she said excitedly.

"NEW BINARY SYSTEM!" I said choking on my drink, "What does it look like?" I asked her I raced over to her like a kid on Christmas Morning.

"Well…the two stars are blue in color but sometimes a rare cosmic event makes them look green," she said trying to sound serious.

"Wait a second, no stars change color that fast," I said as I grabbed the telescope and peered in only to be scared by two blue eyes staring at me. "GAH!" I screamed as I fell over and landed on my face.

"After all the ghosts you've faced, you're scared of your own eyes," she said shaking her head and waving a picture of me in the air.

"No one messes with my telescope and lives, you are so dead Manson," I told her playfully as I stood up.

"You'll have to catch me first, Fenton," she retorted as I was about to chase her only to stop, "You're in worse shape than Foley," she said stopping.

"You'll pay for that and for messing with my telescope, but not now or you'll miss the Cosmic Cry," I said looking at my watch smiling.

"Is this a trick?" she said walking cautiously over to where I was standing.

"No, just listen," I said as I put my arms around her and counted down, "Three…Two…One…and…."

"AHHHHHHH I'LL GET FOR THIS DANIEL I SWEA….AHHHHHH," Vlad screamed halfway across town after opening his gift.

"I think getting Vlad a talking severed head was really a nice gesture Danny," Sam said laughing at the Fruit Loop's misfortune.

"I know, I wanted to give him something nice," I replied as I leaned closer to her and we kissed passionately, I have never been happier.

**The End.**


	23. Trick or Treat

**Author's Notes: We come to the end of another ****fic,**** I would like to send a thank you out again to Shiva the Sarcastic for the inspiration to the original one shot that spawned this story and ArmoredSoul for the idea to redo it as multi-chapter fic. Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: You got to love the idea of the Pumpkin King and the Ghost Boy in a dance off. I'm glad you enjoyed the fic and thank you again for the inspiration for the oneshot.**

**Chapter XXIII: Trick-or-Treat**

**Vlad**

"Skulker seems to be taking awhile to get back," I said as I sat at my desk reading a book, but was startled when I heard noise outside my office.

"Hey boss," the hunter said as he slowly phased through the door and entered the room.

"Skulker, how did the mission go? I ask him hoping he told he took care of the ghost boy for me.

"Well everything was going fine, I was even going to settle an old score, until this infernal device went off and I had to leave to look at a zombie gorilla," he said sheepishly.

"Don't make excuses Skulker, get out of my sight," I said massaging my temples as he left, why do I have such incompetent henchmen.

**Sally**

"Thanks for everything, Jack and Sally," Sam said as she and Jazz helped clean up from the party. Jack was right this was the largest party in Halloween Town history.

"Anytime, we were glad to have you here. I just wish it was under friendlier conditions," Jack said as he took down the banner. "You are lucky to have a lover like Danny, treasure every moment with him," he says thoughtfully. That was one of things I love of about Jack he can be so romantic and philosophic that he seems almost like a undead poem.

"I don't worry, they will," Jazz said laughing, "This town surely is amazing," she continued as she helped swept up the floor.

"I know we've been around for at least 10,000 years," Jack told her as he gathered the dishes and gave them to the dish washing monster who left to clean them.

"Do you have libraries or archives, I'd love to see them sometime," Jazz asked excitedly.

"Next time you're here, I'll take you to the royal library," Jack says as he goes to see how Danny is doing cleaning the stages.

**Danny**

"I AM THE BOX…," the Box Ghost shouted before I shut him up.

"Did you get the table cloth cleaned," I asked him as I put some silverware away while keeping my eye on the specter lest he creates trouble.

"The Box Ghost does not clean table cloths, he…," he yelled before I blasted him and he got to work right away.

"Is he always like this," Jack said nervously as he watched the ghost working. I don't blame him and I almost feel bad leaving Boxy with Jack but he did lose the contest and the Box Ghost is mostly harmless so it won't be too bad.

"Just make sure to give him a new box everyday or else he get's cranky," I told him as I finished sweeping up. "Thank you again for the party," I tell him as I put the broom away.

"Anytime, Danny, it was a pleasure to have you here," he said as I heard a clock strike the hour.

"Come on guys we better go to before mom and dad start to worry," I said as finished up cleaning.

Before we left Jack walked up to us and gave us a map, "just follow this map, it will lead back to your world," he said as followed us out the door.

"Thanks, jack, by the way are there any souvenirs shops, I want to pick a gift for a _friend_," I ask him with a grin on my face.

"Well, there's a general store near your destination, you might find something there," he says as we wave goodbye and take off for home.

**Jack Skellington**

"looks like we cleaned up just in time," I said as I watched the vampires pour in and sit down, "gentlemen, have a lucky evening," I tell them as I walk outside and look at the moon. This has truly been an unbelievable couple of days, even for Halloween Town.

While I was transfixed, Sally came out and walked beside me, "what are you thinking about," she asks as she lovingly tilts my head down.

"I was just thinking about Danny, who can believe that the Halfa is real," I told her awestruck and mesmerized by the silver orb in the Heavens.

"I know, it'll be something to tell our children when we have them," she said as I leaned closer to her and we kissed passionately.

**Vlad**

Slowly, I walked up the steps the steps to the Fenton Works and took a deep breath. I would need every ounce of composure to pull this off.

I calmly knocked on the door, "VLADDIE!" I heard the annoying voice of Jack shout as I looked up and saw my 'old' friend standing in front of me.

"Hello, Jack," I said trying to keep my cool, "I…," I started say before he grabbed my arm.

"COME IN V-MAN! HERE HAVE A SEAT," he said slamming me onto the couch with a thud, "MADDIE, BRING OUT SOME DRINKS, VLAD'S HERE!" he hollered into the kitchen.

"No, that's okay; I can only stay a short awhile. I just wanted to tell you some news concerning Daniel," I told him trying to act sad.

"DANNY! GET DOWN HERE!" Jack yelled, that can't be right Daniel's in some other dimension, he can't be here.

"Is this important da…oh hey Vlad, I was just about to come and see you," he said as he came down the steps and smiled.

"You were Daniel?" I ask him confused as to how he could be here, "and why is that, my boy," I ask him trying to keep my cool.

"I wanted to give you a gift to thank for the lovely vacation," he said as he handed me a box, "I had you _all _wrong, Vladdie. I thought you were creepy old geezer, but you're really a nice guy," he said smiling, for a second I thought his eyes flashed but not even Daniel is that stupid to do it in front of his parents.

"Well…I'm glad you enjoyed and thank you for the present," I said getting up and smiling.

"You're welcome, just wait until around 10:00 to open as it plays a special tune at that time," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I will…be sure…to do that," I said as I showed myself out and walked back to my limo. Once I was inside and the windows were up and fumed, "Curse that miserable fool, but one day you will be mine," as the car headed up to the mansion.

**Danny**

"Even though you can't see it, there's actually a black hole in that constellation," I told Sam as she gazed at Cygnus, the swan through my telescope.

I had invited her over for a special date tonight; I owed her one, since Plasmius ruined the first one.

"If you can't see it, how do you know it's there?" she asked as she turned to look at me, "and don't tell me because Clockwork told you," she teased me.

"What if I said Clockwork did the calculations and Steven Hawking confirmed it," I joked taking a sip of my soda as I watched her contently.

"Well, I don't need a telescope _or _an all knowing ghost of time and an astrophysicist to see this new binary system," she said excitedly.

"NEW BINARY SYSTEM!" I said choking on my drink, "What does it look like?" I asked her I raced over to her like a kid on Christmas Morning.

"Well…the two stars are blue in color but sometimes a rare cosmic event makes them look green," she said trying to sound serious.

"Wait a second, no stars change color that fast," I said as I grabbed the telescope and peered in only to be scared by two blue eyes staring at me. "GAH!" I screamed as I fell over and landed on my face.

"After all the ghosts you've faced, you're scared of your own eyes," she said shaking her head and waving a picture of me in the air.

"No one messes with my telescope and lives, you are so dead Manson," I told her playfully as I stood up.

"You'll have to catch me first, Fenton," she retorted as I was about to chase her only to stop, "You're in worse shape than Foley," she said stopping.

"You'll pay for that and for messing with my telescope, but not now or you'll miss the Cosmic Cry," I said looking at my watch smiling.

"Is this a trick?" she said walking cautiously over to where I was standing.

"No, just listen," I said as I put my arms around her and counted down, "Three…Two…One…and…."

"AHHHHHHH I'LL GET FOR THIS DANIEL I SWEA….AHHHHHH," Vlad screamed halfway across town after opening his gift.

"I think getting Vlad a talking severed head was really a nice gesture Danny," Sam said laughing at the Fruit Loop's misfortune.

"I know, I wanted to give him something nice," I replied as I leaned closer to her and we kissed passionately, I have never been happier.

**The End.**


End file.
